Grand Theft Auto: Kitsune No Dorobo
by hiddenwarrior29
Summary: Naruko is bored after having lived in the Elemental Nations for centuries. Through some connections, the Shinigami brought her to the world of GTA. Now being viewed as royalty from abroad, welcome to the crime filled streets of LS as a HS student/ criminal GTA V, Micheal and Amanda have a second daughter, NarukoxOC, femKyuu. intelligent, semi-god-like, dojutsu Naruko. goodKyuu
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Alright guys, I finally managed to deal with the bigger complications of real life and now should be able to update once or twice a mont. Now this here is a little something a friend and I brainstormed. The title will change once I can come up with something better, leave suggestions in the reviews. Now this is just an idea we had and we will continue thinking about new ideas, however if this teaser has drawn your interest, we will continue this story only if we get good enough reception among you guys readin. So if we can hit 100 vies and 10 reviews, we will continue.

Also I have kept the spoilers for my original Naruko fic to a minimum and reading this will not spoil that story.

Anyway read, enjoy, review. you know the drill.

* * *

Naruko: Dorobo no Kitsune

It's been centuries since Naruko had any excitement in her life. After having dealt with the problems in the Elemental Nations and doing her best to ensure that all ways of world domination were recorded and had fitting plans to battle each of them she and the most of the Uzumaki pulled back to Uzushio no Kuni and moved the island far out on sea. She had left a small group within each Hidden Village to act as observers. There had of course been wars and skirmishes within the Elemental Nations, but nothing that would put the world as they knew it to an end. She let the people have their freedom to do as they wished. She had brought the Uzumaki back to their true glory and made sure that they were still true to their ways. But over the centuries, merely observing was not enough for her or the clan. And as a result, she had introduced the Uzumaki to the Ways of the Scribe. Instead of merely observing, the Uzumaki would record and investigate, all the while staying out of the way of the world, to not interfere or otherwise influence the Elemental Nations. And it worked. Uzu no Kuni now held the knowledge of over a thousand years of existence. Many of the old works from before she rebuilt her homeland had been lost due to time and neglect and so much of what had transpired before the rebuild were copies of texts from other villages and first second and third hand accounts, all compiled into one scroll concerning each specific topic.

But even with all of that, immortality tends to leave one bored overtime. And so once again she was lying down on top of the Uzukage Tower's roof debating on things to do. As she was thinking, a presence made itself known.

"What can I do for you, Triala-chan?" Naruko asked bored.

The good thing for slaves of a Biju was that slaves were bound to the life force of their master, and for a Biju a lifespan means nothing, so to avoid Biju to enslave a group of creatures every generation, slaves were as immortal as their masters, however they could still be killed.

"Forgive my intrusion, Naruko-sama." Triala said submissively.

"But some of the little ones were hoping to be taken on a fly across the sea to the mainland. They were hoping to be allowed to go camping in Janguru no Kuni. Their parents have already allowed them to go, however as they are planning to leave our lands, they need your permission."

Naruko mulled over the request, while it was normal for the young ones to want to spend as much time as they could outside of the walls, to practice their survival skills, it was very rare that young ones would request to leave Uzu. However she did also understand that as diverse as Uzu's terrain was thanks to tremendous work and effort while she was rebuilding the island, it could still get boring once you've spent enough time was spent there.

"Of course, I'll take them over in an hour. Tell them to pack only the necessities they can gather food in the jungle. I'll be visiting my parents." Naruko said with a sigh.

Triala nodded and left. Naruko got up and jumped down the cliff at the back of the tower. Within seconds she unleashed large scaled wings from her shoulders and glided down to the Tomb of Uzu. She retracted her wings as she hit the ground and looked down at the entrance.

* * *

The entire tomb itself was underground only marked by a two story statue of the Shinigami with its Siblings Yami and Kami. She walked down the steps and entered through the wooden door. The tomb was filled with rows upon rows upon rows of stone shelves. The dimensions of the cavern were constantly enlarged through the use of a few choice Seals. Walking through the rows of earns and pictures and mementos, she finally came to a stop in front of a decorated shelf. In it stood two urns both black, decorated with white calligraphy. Within it there were the sign of Konoha, for her father's urn and the sign of Uzu overlaid by the sign of Konoha for her mother's urn. Above them were a picture each of them in their prime and in between was a picture of her being hugged from both sides by her parents. Under the urns were their Hitai-ate and signature weapon. The tri-pronged of her father and her mother's Katana Chimamire Kiba. Bowing deeply to the shrine she silently whispered a short chant. Staying bowed for a few more seconds, she then straightened herself and left with a deep and heavy sigh.

* * *

Outside she made her way to the main gate and waited for the young children. It didn't take them long to arrive. With a quick signal with her chakra, four Hanyou appeared. The kids looked excited. Naruko walked a few feet out of the village and fully transformed into a Mountain Dragon, her golden red scales reflecting in the sunlight showing of the colors of the sunset. The children and the Hanyou climbed onto her back and she took off.

After an hour flying Naruko landed in the jungle. She her passengers jumped of and leapt into the trees.

"Use this seal to call Yagura-kun. He'll be your ride back, all you need to do is get to the shore. If anything happens where you need assistance, I use the emergency seal and whoever is closest will come to help."

The Hanyou nodded and Naruko took to the skies again. She was taking her time, enjoying the freedom watching the dense vegetation give way to impeccable sandy beaches. Once she was above the water she lazily dragged her talons across the water's surface. Sighing once again, she flapped her wings and stared into the distance. After a couple of hours she had reached the beaches of Uzu.

Landing in the soft, white blanket, she transformed back and laid down. Just as she was drifting into sleep, she got called to a hunt.

* * *

Hunting Realm

Walking to the nearest shrine she quickly did a summoning chant and watched the Shinigami materialize from the flash of light.

"Shinigami-sama, what is it that I can do for you today?" she asked respectfully.

" **Huntress, I called you here because I and my siblings have need of you. Step through the portal and we will welcome you in the Hall of Gods.** "

Naruko nodded and stepped through the portal.

* * *

Hall of the Gods

Naruko braced herself. She was hit by the presence of multiple powerful beings. At the end of the hall were three thrones, in the center sat Kami, to her right sat her sister Yami and to her left her brother Shinigami. Steeling herself, she made her way towards them. She stopped in front of them and bowed.

" **So this is the young huntress you are so fond of, Otouto?"** Kami said with curiosity.

" **She is, Nee-sama. This is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko no Hanyou, Musume no Kurama. She has been a huntress for my realm for just over eight centuries now,"** Shinigami replied with a respectful tone.

" **Is that so… And what are you doing with all the time your new immortality has granted you, young one?** Kami asked.

"I have my clan working as scribes, recording everything that is happening. However, lately things have come to a boring stalemate, nothing interesting is happening?" she answered.

Kami seemed to mull this over for a bit. After a few minutes she waved for three deities and had her step away. After an hour of waiting, she was beckoned by Yami to return.

" **Naruko, these three here are the main deities of their world. It is the same world that Odin, Zeus and Jupiter used to call home. They have agreed to help you with your boredom. Their world is now at a time of peace more or less, however the area you will be sent to, has quite a lot of interesting characters, as well as quite the interesting history, for you to document. As you are a scribe you should find the aspect of studying an entire world with vastly different cultures and thousands of years of documented history to collect and archive.** "

To say Naruko was intrigued was an understatement, however the main thing to discuss was her abilities.

"Will I be able to keep my abilities?"

" **Of course, however I suggest you do not use them as they are something that does not exist in that world.** "

Naruko nodded. She turned to the three deities.

"I thank you for allowing me the opportunity to explore a bit of your realm," she said bowing deeply.

" **Of course. Now we know you are an archivist so we will give you the resources you need,** " the three said in unison.

"I will need an Island, whatever currency they use and identification. All relevant information I can gain through Kage Bushin."

" **It will be done. You have three days to gather your group, we suggest to bring along at least a few scores of people, living or dead, it will be beneficial.** "

Naruko bowed deeply and walked back.

* * *

Realm of the Living

Naruko was back in her home she already knew that many her fellow Biju would have to remain in Uzu, but she would bring the majority of the Hanyou and Uzumaki archivists. Add to them their families and some more young ones and families from the warriors and hunters, and she would have a decent population. All she would need now would be a charismatic leader, maybe Kurama would also be interested. She ran into the forest after sending out a mass of Kage Bushin. Once she was in the forest she called out for the former Queen of Demons.

"What can I do for you, Naruko-chan?" Kurama asked, appearing out of the undergrowth behind her.

"I was offered a chance to experience a new world and was wondering if you were willing to come along, I always enjoy travelling with you," Naruko said with a small amount of hope.

"Why of course, I'll let Yagura know that he is in charge, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, from what I gathered from my talk with the deities of that world I will still be needing a charismatic leader, and they can be from the Hunting Realm."

"Then what about your human parents? Nagai-ha and Mara should have their duties down and handle things."

Naruko nodded and sent a clone to the Hunting Realm. She herself prepared herself by going through all of her abilities. Then the day came, those that were going to accompany her were ready and Kami herself had come to transport them to their new home. She had opened a portal and they went through.

* * *

The New World

The Island was exactly as she had hoped, an unassuming village with a castle in the center. Around the village were tall wall and outside of those were fields and vast forests. A river was flowing form the castle courtyard throughout the village and ended in a lake in the forest. Naruko had immediately ordered the reinforcements of the walls and structures with Fuinjutsu. While her and her parents would find a way to locate their position on this world.

" **Naruko,** " came Kami's voice.

" **This is what the three have set up. Your island is a small, but very powerful, independent Nation called the Kingdom of the Whirlpool. Like Uzu this island is protected by strong whirlpools. You and your parents have just returned from a meeting with the leader of the notion you are going to be operating in. It is called the United States of America. You have been allowed to live in a city on the west coast of the nation. The story for you is that in order to increase foreign relations with these United States, you are there as a student in what they call High School. You'll have to appear like a fourteen year old, so you'll have to see how to do that. On top of that you have enough wealth to rival the richest persons in the city. You will have to see about housing yourself. On top of that you have one week to learn all the basic things you need to know as of next week you are to be in school. Your parents have secured you everything you need for that, there is a folder in your bedroom detailing what you need, also I have given you the knowledge of speaking the most prominent language you will encounter in the city to make things a little easier... I suggest you leave now."**

Naruko nodded and left. On the beach was a strange contraption. It was enormous about the size of a young adult Mountain Dragon. She could see two seats at the front, numerus large pipe shaped protrusion jutting out, giving the thing a bulky look. On top of it were two crosses made of four blades each. Naruko did not know what to make of it. Just as she was about to leave, a group of two men and three women came out to the back of the contraption, carrying weird items in front of them. Instantly Naruko was reaching for her Ninja-to. The outsiders lifted their strange items and pointed them at her.

"What are you doing on Uzumaki lands?" Naruko asked, her body tensed.

"We were sent here to be escorts for the princess of this Kingdom. We mean you no harm," the lead female said.

"If what you say is true, then the Their Majesties would have given you a cloth with the insignia of their family crest. Show it to me, and we may talk about our princess."

Narukos voice was firm and left no room for debate. The leader nodded and lowered what Naruko presumed to be a weapon. The leader pulled out a cloth and unfolded it. It was the Uzumaki crest.

"You speak the truth, I will lower my weapons, and I suggest you do the same."

Naruko sheathed her blades and the soldiers lowered their objects.

"Now would you care to give me your names, so that I may call you in for an audience with our leaders?"

"We're Sierra Team. I'm Lieutenant Sarah Smith. To my right is my second in command Staff Sargent Tina Webber and our latest addition Scott Medders. To my left are Lance Corporals Maria Stein and Charlie Barrington."

Putting a hand to her headset Naruko radioed in.

"My Lord, My Lady. I have here five soldiers that are here to escort your daughter to the mainland. Shall I escort them up to the castle? ... Yes, I understand… I'll give them the tour… Yes, I will be there."

Turning back to the group she said.

"Please follow me and keep your weapons away. Our kingdom has been in a time of peace for other a thousand years. Please come along, I have been ordered to answer all of your questions regarding our kingdoms history. Follow me please."

As she led them through the town she started explaining things about her home.

* * *

"So you've been a monarchy for over a thousand years?" L.C. Stein asked wide eyed.

"Yes, even longer if some of the texts in our archives are to be believed. We started out as a tribe of people who got lost out at sea. After we were washed up on these shores, we claimed this island as our own. Naturally conflicts of interests arose and were dealt with, but over time we became one people again. After that we built our kingdom, one brick at a time. Over time the Uzumaki Clan had proven its superiority in both combat and politics. And so ever since there has been an Uzumaki on the throne."

They continued to walk and were nearly three quarters of the way to the castle.

"Um… Excuse me ma'am, but we never got your name," said P. Medders.

"Oh, how rude of me, Uzumaki Nichibotsu, at your service," she said with a bow.

"So are you also royalty?" asked L.C. Barrington.

"No, I lost my right for succession when my preferences in mates became common knowledge."

"So you had your title disowned because of who you like to…" S.S. Webber.

"Yes, but it is all within it's right. With my preferred choice of mate, I could never mother a successor, no successor means no leader for the next generation, which would lead to the downfall of our entire kingdom."

"If you don't mind me speaking freely, ma'am, in our culture, there are laws against discrimination against those kinds of preferences," Lt. Smith.

"That may be, but remember we are not in your culture and our way of life has kept this kingdom alive for over a millennium, besides, now that I am no longer legible for the throne, I am the personal guard of my little sister, I am her sword and her shield, her guide and her servant. And so I am here to protect her and accompany her."

"I see, so you will be travelling with us as well."

"Yes, I will. I have been studying up on much of your culture and I have understood many of your customs, however this new technology and transportation still has me baffled."

"Well, if that is the case, I and my squad are ordered to escort you until the princess has been brought to school. We were told one of her guard would take up protecting her."

"Yes, in that week I am to learn the basics of your technology however I am afraid, it is going over my head."

"Well how about I hand you over to Stein, she's our communication's expert, as well as our technical expert. There is nothing in modern technology that she cannot understand."

"I would appreciate that. And here we are. Welcome to the Castle of the Whirlpool."

She led them through the castle to the throne room. At the end of the room on two thrones sat Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Upon entering the room she bowed and then made her way to the thrones.

"Mother, Father," she said after stopping in front of them.

"Guard… Retrieve our daughter and return here. We will talk with these outsiders."

Bowing Naruko left the room and started sketching a Jikan Bushin. She'd be wearing her same attire, however there would be key differences in her character as well as her appearance and minor differences in clothes. She created the clone and looked her over.

* * *

The 'Princess' had crimson hair which was pulled into a pony tail. She also didn't have the whisker marks. Her eyes had a purple tinge to them. She was the same height as Naruko had been during the Chunin Exams. Her trench Coat was a dark blue with the crimson Uzumaki swirl, along with the words Uzu no Hime in crimson. Other than that the outfit hadn't changed that much. She nodded at the clone and soon it was a bundle of energy.

"Really, Nee-chan? We're really going across the ocean."

"Yes, little one. And you'll be going to school in a big city, so we can learn from our new allies. And they can learn from us. C'mon, there are some friends who are going to help us get settled in our new home. They're in the throne room with Kaa-san and Tou-san."

And off she went. Naruko followed the princess and soon was back in the throne room. Naruko jumped at the five soldiers giggling like she had gotten a new present. Unfortunately, all she could speak was Japanese so the soldiers could do nothing but try and contain the small flurry of energy.

"Hime, please calm down," Naruko said, now having put on her fox featured ANBU mask.

"Hai, Kitsu-nee-chan."

She jumped off of the outsiders and jumped next to her protector. Bowing down she said in Japanese.

"Good day, my name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko. Thank you for taking time to show me around your homeland."

After a quick translation the five soldiers waved and nodded.

"If it is alright with you, we will take our leave now." Lt. Smith said.

* * *

With that they left. Walking to the beach Naruko started wondering how they were going to get off of the island. When asked she learnt that the strange contraption was a flying machine, one that could hover and lift heavy things. Naruko suppressed a snort, if she wanted to fly and lift heavy she could just use Senjutsu. But she had to settle with stipulations. She was no sitting in a seat in the 'cargo bay' of the machine to her right sat Naruko, she had said before they entered that she was to be referred to as Kitsune. To her left sat Stein, who was currently running her through what she referred to as 'The Internet', from what she gathered it was a highly complex network of numerous points of data input gathered in a virtual space to be available for everyone. Not unlike a summoning network for weapons from a central armory. It was quite fascinating. She also asked how the world communicated, learning that there were relays in the outer atmosphere of the plane called satellites relaying signals from a hand held headset through a certain type of tower, to a satellite, to another one of those 'mobile phones', all across the globe. Very fascinating. And the most important piece of knowledge for her was the weaponry. It would seem that this world relied on kinetic projectile weaponry. These 'guns' came in a wide variety of purposes and uses. The gun fired 'bullets' which held the projectiles as well as explosive gunpowder within a casing. Quite devastating if Stein was to be believed. A few minutes later they landed.

"Ladies and Gentleman," came the voice of Webber from the speakers.

"I am happy to inform you that we have just landed at our destination. Please make sure that all of your personal belongings are on your person. We would also like to thank you for choosing Sierra Air for your easy travelling pleasures abroad. Please remain in your seats until the rear hatch is opened fully and the transport has arrived and the doors have been opened. Once again we would like to thank you for choosing Sierra Air for your easy travelling pleasures abroad."

* * *

Two minutes later the rear hatch opened revealing two black SUVs with tinted windows.

"Those are Landstalkers we got these straight from the president himself. Reinforced titanium armor plating, solid rubber tires, the windows are made from the same material the space program uses for their shuttle windows, they weigh more than your average car, but still drive just as good. In short nothing less than a tank can stop these. Now we have reservations at the Banner Hotel and Spa, down at the beach in Del Perro. That'll be our safe house until we can find you a home of your own. All costs have already been paid, once you have what you need, you and Naruko can enjoy the west coast a little," Smith told Kitsune.

"Alright, all gear gets put into the vehicles. I want to move out in five."

Five minutes later they were on the road. Naruko was excited and was just dyeing to see the beach. So the made a list of what to do. They loaded of the gear in the hotel rooms, and then secured them appropriately. Afterwards Kitsune, Naruko, Smith and Medders would go shopping for some beach equipment, while Stein, Barrington and Webber went to procure the two Uzumakis smartphones, as well as information for houses and setting her up with a bank account.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and the Uzumakis were now in their room eating something called 'pizza' in a word it was delicious and it was probably the best thing she had ever tasted, right after Ramen of course. After they were done eating, the got ready for bed. Lying down she turned on the Television, a device that worked like a headset, only with moving pictures. She flipped though the channels and stopped on the news channel.

* * *

 _The screen showed the two news anchors Jim Harrison and Sheila Hall both were looking at the camera._

" _Hi and good evening, I'm Jim Harrison," said the man._

" _And I'm Sheila Hall," said the woman._

" _Tonight at ten, Meteor Shower viewing in Del Perro, Stocks are going up, the weather is getting warmer and the city is now home to real royalty," Jim summarized._

" _First, this weekend people can come and watch meteors flying through the sky all over the state, and as usual, the party at Del Perro Beach is expected to be the biggest one," said Sheila._

" _That's right folks, so hurry on down to the beach, because that is one party you do not want to miss out on. Due to the current stable conditions of the global currencies the stock market is booming, if you want to make money folks, buy and sell now."_

" _That's right Jim, the way things are looking; many of our local stockholders will be going home happy this weekend. In Weather news weather is getting warmer. Now switching over to Trip Michaels at the weather map. Trip, what can you tell us about this."_

" _Well Jim, the science community is still not sure what is contributing to this ongoing heat wave, but they do agree that it is not normal. While temperature spikes such as this one are normal every other year this ongoing heatwave has surpassed the records and is showing no signs of letting up. In other words the situation is very unusual," Trip said._

" _And speaking of very unusual situations. Have you ever heard of the Whirlpool Kingdom? If not well that's no surprise. The kingdom was an isolated nation about two hundred miles off the western shore and have only recently opened their borders to foreigners. Two days ago the King and Queen of Whirlpool visited President Obama and have agreed on establishing trading routes, as well as the chance for a cultural exchange. In light of this new allegiance, the king and queen of Whirlpool have decided to enlist their daughter and the heiress to the throne as a High School student here in our city. That's right, if rumors are to be believed the princess of Whirlpool will be a student at Jackson High School. Along with her is her elite guard, only known as Kitsune. You know her when you see a white mask with features resembling a fox. So from all of us at Weazel, we wish you a good start and welcome to San Andreas. Welcome to Los Santos._

* * *

And with that she turned it of and muttered.

"Welcome to Los Santos."

* * *

 **Rock Star Games presents**

 **A collaboration with Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruko: Dorobo no Kitsune**

* * *

Jutsu/ Translations

Janguru no Kuni = Jungle Country

Chimamire Kiba = Blooded Fang

Jikan Bushin = Time Clone

* * *

A/N:

And that's a wrap. Hope I sparked your interest and leave a review if you want the story to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Alright guys let me cut straight to the chase. As of now the story has been quite popular, 15 or so follows and favorites and a heck of a lot of views. Now Chapter two has another stipulation, if you want to see the story continue. From day of upload which is June 16 you readers have three weeks to break an even thirty in the favorite and follow department. As I said before this is a brainchild of me and a friend and we both have other obligations in rel life. Now both of us are willing to go the distance and write the story, however both of us want to see the you, the audience, receive it.**

 **So to sum it all up:**

 **You have three weeks until July 7 for the story to reach 30 Favorites and Follows, otherwise the story will be abandoned**

* * *

 **Grand Theft Auto: Kitsune no Dorobo**

 **Welcome to Los Santos**

Over the week Kitsune had sent out henged Kage Bushin throughout Los Santos, having them discreetly procure blood and gather as much information about everything in the libraries. It was a very eventful week which started with an interview at the Weazel Network Station. After that, she had familiarized herself with the functions of her new 'smart phone', and using it to acquire numerous addresses all over the city, to see if any of the offered houses struck her fancy. The next day she had to get her drivers permit. That in itself was very nerve grating as the instructor she had was very irritating, not really teaching her anything, but instead just stared at her figure. The unfortunate advantage her higher sensory capabilities had in cars was that she could smell the hormones rolling off of the man. It took all of five minutes until she had to roll down the windows, else she might have done something that would have left the man dead or dying and her in jail. However, she now had a permit and would be able to get her license the following year.

The local law enforcement was very skeptical about letting her drive with her face mask on

Stein had done a fabulous job, using connections she had made during her time as a soldier to not only get her a bank account with no fees but also very high interest rates. Online banking was also no problem anymore and they soon found a wonderful house in Vinewood Hills on Whispymound Drive. She also bought a parking garage, which was immediately secured by Sierra Team with the latest, state of the art security systems available. It was located in Rockford Hills. She left the park house open for the public, however she reserved the rights to move cars to different spots on in the building so she could have one story for herself. She also had a dozen Hanyous come into Los Santos to act as security guards, with permission to use incapacitating fire arms at will.

* * *

After moving into their Vinewood Hills, Kitsune looked into local businesses and purchased the Burton branch of an auto repair chain called Los Santos Customs, so she could repair and customize the vehicles she was going to be procuring for study, the Strawberry Branch of Ammu-Nation, which also had a gun range, so she could master all the different firearms and get huge discounts on the ammunition. She also bought a bungalow in Sandy Shores, the lake was just the thing she needed to relax.

After that she had to register Naruko as a student at the High School, which along with the other branches of the educational system was located at the Los Santos University. After filling out mountains of paperwork, for expenses, materials books, tutors, as well as a hard won battle to be allowed to attend the classes to keep an eye on her, Naruko was now a student.

The next thing on the list for her was procuring means of transportation. She had bought a selection of vehicles after discussing each and every one of the choices with Stein. First was a 'pick-up truck' the Vapid Sandking XL in dark blue. On the bonnet was the design of her face mask in crimson and on the doors was the Uzumaki crest. The second vehicle was recommended to her for the fun in the outdoors in Sandy Shores. It was an ATV, the Nagasaki Blazer. She had it sprayed dark blue with the Uzumaki crest at the front. The third was an American Muscle, the Bravado Gauntlet with the same coloration as the Sandking. The final car was a military SUV, the Crusader, with the same coloration as the Sandking. Most of the time, she was driving around in the Vapid Sandking XL, it was a good truck with four seat as well as a lot of loading room.

* * *

After getting that sorted Kitsune inquired about different licenses for fishing, hunting, flying and sailing. She was told she would be tested and where to go to get the documentations. Again L.C. Stein was a huge help in helping her getting everything organized. She also was scheduled for flying school.

Other than that, Kitsune was just familiarizing herself with the city, buying food supplies, clothes for Naruko, buying fire arms and other essentials.

* * *

It was Saturday, and Naruko was currently in the kitchen doing her work in English. This of course was a ruse, so Sierra Team wouldn't get suspicious. As soon as they left the next day, Naruko would speak English fluently. Kitsune's research with her clones had brought back a vast number of events and information which was currently still being analyzed and categorized by the scribes on Whirlpool. Kitsune had gained a phenomenal amount of knowledge and was already starting on theories and ideas, her most important project was a means to make her cars cleaner and more efficient. She was listening to the radio, a report about the ongoing gang rivalries in the city was what had captured her interest. It would seem that a lot of these gangs worked like low level shinobi on a very basic level, she wasn't worried however. The house was outside of gang territory, so was the school. And the places within the territories would not be visited by Naruko alone. After the report ended, she walked outside onto the patio. She sat down and enjoyed the sun. The house was nearly empty today, Lt. Smith was gone to get her team's next assignment briefing, and P. Medders was out getting transport for the Landstalkers to Washington D.C. ready. . Webber was in the kitchen helping Naruko. L.C. Barrington was keeping an eye on the front door while sitting in the living room watching a sport, revolving around throwing, catching and carrying an egg shaped ball to one end of a field. He called it American Football. And finally L.C. Stein was on the patio as well talking to someone on her phone, judging from her body language she was getting good news, when all of a sudden that changed.

* * *

"Really, Leon? That is awful. And there is no other way. You have to close it down. But what about the girls? Can you really do that to them? … I know you got a very big opportunity, but you have to understand that that place is the only thing keeping those girls from a life as a whore for some two bit pimp who won't treat any of them even half way human. Yes, I'll come by as soon as I can. It will probably be very late though since I'm on duty. … Yes, I'll call once I can come."

She put her phone down and sighed heavily. Kitsune heard a few curses under her breath and decided to offer her assistance.

"Miss Stein, is there a problem?" she asked with a kind tone.

"Nothing to do with the safety to you or your sister, ma'am," came the rigid response.

"But there is a problem. If it is anything I can help with, please tell me, I am in your debt after all for teaching me so much about modern technology. I am sure we can come up with a decent solution," Kitsune persisted.

Sighing deeply once again, Stein answered.

"The person I was just talking to is my brother Leon. He and I grew up in one of the tougher neighbor hoods. Down in Strawberry. CGF territory. Those wanna be gangsters have had that hood for decades, hustling drugs, dealing with women, selling weapons, warring with the Ballas, and the Los Vargos. When we got old enough I joined the forces and sent every dime I didn't need to him so he could build a place where young kids who wanted out could go and start over. We have a detox center in there as well as education from volunteers and people who made it out and got successful. Nowadays the place is pretty self-sufficient as a strip club, but I still send money his way, because it is a worthy investment. If my money can help give some of those kids' chances I never had at that age, then I am all too happy with staying in the forces for as long as I've been. But sadly the whole thing has to end. My brother got a job in Liberty City, and no one wants to take over. The buyers that were interested, were not going to continue helping those kids and, if we don't find a solution soon, Leon will have to close the place down."

Stein was showing no signs of sadness, but her voice had betrayed her. She really cared for the kids in her old neighborhood, and while Kitsune had no idea of the situation in the area, she knew herself how much it meant for someone who wanted to start over to actually get that chance. In her mind, she had already decided to help, now all she needed to do was convince the two siblings that she could help.

"Well, let's get going then. I'll drive. Call your brother, tell him we'll be coming over now."

She walked to the kitchen to fetch her keys.

"Naruko, I'll be going out for a bit, behave and don't cause too much excitement. If you're good, we'll go sweet shopping tomorrow."

The girl was bouncing up and down on her chair nodding. She got into the Sandking and waited. Seconds later Stein got in. Kitsune started towards Strawberry. As soon as she entered the neighborhood, she could see what Stein meant by rough. It wasn't horrible, but there were obvious signs of neglect. As they pulled up to the strip club, Kitsune noticed a group of girls, barely looking a day older than seventeen, being harassed and cornered by a larger group of men. All of them were wearing green caps and jackets.

* * *

"CGFs," Stein muttered.

Kitsune parked the car and jumped out. Stein stayed in the truck but got out her phone and started recording.

"You know," Kitsune started.

"I do believe that those lovely ladies have made it quite clear that they have no interest in doing anything with you. So if you fine gentlemen would be so kind and vacate the premises so that they can get going where they are going, I'd be much obliged," Kitsune said kindly.

"You hearin' this bitch. I think we's needs to teach her a lesson," Thug number one said.

"Yeah, I'm dying to find out if that mouth sucks as good as it talks," said Thug number two.

"How about we find out," Thug number three said, pulling out a pistol.

"Now we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way," Thug number one said.

"Either way, you'll be suckin' my dick before too long."

Kitsune calmly walked up to them. The eight CGFs had completely forgotten about the girls, who were now hiding behind garbage containers. Kitsune walked up to Thug number three, who was licking his lips in anticipation. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed. Then squeezed harder when she didn't utter a sound. Then Kitsune struck. Fast as lightning she had disarmed him and with a chop to the neck he went down. The others jumped at her intending to beat her bloody, their punches went wide however as Kitsune kept dodging and countering. Within half a minute the last thug crumbled to the floor, having received a combat boot square to the face.

* * *

"Miss Stein," Kitsune called out.

"There should be a box of cable binders on the back seat. Would you be so kind and bring it here," sounding not in the least bit winded.

Stein did and soon the eight CGFs were in the loading bay of the Sandking with their hands tied behind their backs and their feet bound to their wrists, as an improvised hogtie. Kitsune looked to the three girls who had come out of hiding.

"I apologize for having to witness such horrible pleasantries. Please allow me to escort you to your destination."

The girls were too shocked to speak, but nodded.

"Miss Stein, would you mind riding in the back? Wouldn't want our new friends to getting any funny ideas now, would we?"

Stein nodded and jumped into the back. Naruko got back into the driver's seat and looked at the girl next to her.

"So where to?" she asked.

"Just down the road," the girl answered.

"The Vanilla Unicorn."

Kitsune nodded and drove off. A few minutes later they stopped outside of the building. The girls got out and went in. Naruko saw Stein jump off as well and got out of the cabin.

* * *

"Here we are," Stein said.

"The Vanilla Unicorn. Leon should be in the office."

"Are our friends still sleeping?"

When Stein nodded Naruko locked the car and followed her inside. The office was on the far side of the building so they had to cross the entertainment area. Kitsune kept an eye out for anything. Soon they stood in the office and Stein was catching up with her brother.

"So my sister tells me, you're interested in buying the Unicorn. Now why should I sell it to you?" the serious voice of the man instantly put Kitsune in her serious persona as well.

"Well if what I have heard is correct, you have no other choice than to sell to me, as if my information is correct, you have to leave by the end of next week. On top of that you are the type of person who looks out for those under his care, which is why you are refusing to sell to those who do not view your communal project as worthwhile. But mainly, because I am looking to continue your efforts. Maybe even expand them, buy the adjacent buildings. Where I come from, we do not have the problems with gangs as you have here. And orphans are never encountered in these conditions. Whirlpool has an excellent policy for orphans that has served us well for decades, and I am certain with a few tweaks it can be implemented for your establishment. After all, I hear most of those girls dancing out there were previously kids you helped get off of the streets. Or is that information incorrect?"

Leon stared at her. Then slowly he grinned and started laughing.

"Ha-ha… I like her, Maria. She's different, but that's cool. So how much you willing to pay?"

"Fifty grand with the promise that the communal project will continue, also I want yyou to still be listed as manager. It'll make things easier down the road. I pay the bills, you come here every other week and interact with the people who are important. I'd say it's a win-win for the both of us, . Wouldn't you agree?" Kitsune said, not missing a beat.

"Say what now?" Leon choked.

"You heard me, I'll have the money on your table in an hour. Stein, could you give me directions to the Law Enforcement Office?"

"I'll come with you. Leon has to talk with those three girls now."

* * *

Leon nodded and the two women made their way back to the car. Driving though the city always made Kitsune nervous. It wasn't the traffic, worst came to worst the Sandking would just roll over most of the other vehicles. No she was nervous, because everything was too tall for her liking. And that the city was way too out of touch with nature. It pained her to think the damage the city was causing it and made a goal to look into options to help make the city healthier.

Arriving at the LSPD HQ, Kitsune reversed to the main entrance and got out of the car. She climbed onto the truck bed and started to unceremoniously dump the still unconscious gang members onto the sidewalk. The officer inside came running out yelling at her, but were silenced when they saw her mask. Dropping the last CGF onto the ground, Kitsune walked up to the closest officer.

"I would like to report these men and have them arrested," she said calmly.

"And on what charges would I be arresting them, Ma'am?" the officer replied.

"Eight accounts of public harassment and molesting of minors. And if that is not enough, molesting an ambassador of a foreign nation, threatening said ambassador at gun point, and attempted assault on a foreign ambassador. An ambassador with close ties to the ruling family."

"Yes ma'am, though do you have any evidence of this."

"Of course. Stein, would you show the man the video you took."

Stein nodded and pulled out her phone playing the video. After which she sent it to the officer, so he could put it into evidence. After a brief stop at an ATM Kitsune and Stein returned to the Unicorn. They walked into the office and Kitsune drooped the plastic bag with the money on the table. Leon started counting when they heard a scream. Kitsune walked out and saw two men forcing a stripper onto a table. Kitsune made her way to them.

* * *

"Excuse me gentlemen, but would it be too much to ask that you leave the lady alone," Kitsune asked.

"And who are you?" one of them asked.

"The new owner, now either leave my employee alone, or I will be forced to resort to less pleasant means of removing you from her."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, bitch," the man said pushing her away.

"That was your last strike."

* * *

Kitsune grabbed the two men's' heads and slammed them together knocking them out cold. She dragged them outside and woke them up with a couple of slaps to the face. Inside of the Unicorn everyone could hear screams. A few minutes later those men came crawling in and their hands. Stopping in front of the stripper they apologized and left on their hands and knees. Seconds later Kitsune walked in.

"Let that be a warning to everyone here. Hurt those under my care, and I will hurt you so much that you will be begging for death."

* * *

She walked back into the office and was given the contract. Reading it she signed and shook Leon's hand. Then they left. Stopping for a quick surprise for Naruko, Kitsune bought a tub of cookie ice cream. She returned and gave Naruko her ice cream.

* * *

The next day went by pretty quickly. Sierra Team had left and Naruko and Kitsune were enjoying the weather hiking up to the Vinewood sign. It was a good walk. People in this world were rather fragile, Kitsune surmised. But it was worth it. Her phone rang and she checked. It was a notification for all new students of Jackson High. There was an orientation later today. It should have been Friday, but due to plumbing issues had to be moved to today. Kitsune told Naruko and the two jogged back.

* * *

Kitsune pulled up at the filled parking spaces, making use of the off-road capabilities, she parked the Sandking on the other side of the road on the grass. Many of the parents looked at them but promptly ignored them once they realized their children had run off. Naruko and Kitsune got out of the truck and crossed the street. The followed the signs to the central yard where a group of men and women stood. A few minutes later, a mass of students had gathered.

"Good afternoon students. Thank you for coming on such short notice. I am the head of the High school department, Mr. Barklay. I will now read your name and give you a number. It is important that you remember your number in order for this to work," the center person bellowed.

Mr. Barklay was a tall man, broad shoulders, graying brown hair. His eyes displayed alertness betraying his years. One look and Kitsune knew that man was a soldier. She'd have to get information on all of Naruko's teachers. As he started to go through the list, she toned out. The list was alphabetical, so she assumed it must have a numerical value to it.

"Narewkoe Uzeumakey Nameykayzz."

The children laughed and many of the adults chuckled. Reminding herself that she was in a different country with a different language, she forgave the man the mishap. Naturally also, Naruko did not speak up.

"Narewkoe Useumakey Nameykayzz, please raise your hand... Is she not here or is my pronunciation that off?" the man wondered.

Then finally Naruko lifted her hand.

"I think you might mean me, Mr. Barklay," she said sweetly.

"And what would your name be, young girl?" the man asked with a smile.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko," the short red head said proudly.

"Yes, I apologize for my horrible pronunciation. Anyway, Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, number one. Zoey DeSanta. Number one."

As the man went on Naruko was already looking around for all the number ones. Luckily, they were all pretty close to her, Zoey DeSanta being right next to her. Kitsune watched the princess and saw that there was no stopping her. Zoey DeSanta was going to be her first friend by the end of orientation. Mr. Barklay had finished the list and put it back in his suit jacket.

"Now does anyone, here not remember their number? … Good. Ones come to me. Twos to Mrs. Hills. Threes to Ms. Garcia. Fours to Mrs. Lewis. Fives to Mr. Hall. And sixes go to Ms. Taylor."

The students scrambled and got into two lines.

"Good. Now we'll be giving you the tour, if you have any questions feel free to ask them. Parents are welcome to follow, however if you wish to wait the cafeteria is to the right in the training center. We have a fifty percent off deal today just for this occasion."

* * *

They walked of and many of the parents decided to follow. Kitsune walked back the closest bench and sat down, browsing the online stores for something to by, but currently she had all she was interested in. Sighing she put down her phone and looked into the sky. The notification said the orientation would last onwards of three hours. So she had time to spare. Maybe go and beat up some gang members, they were weak, but numerous. Just then an older man walked into the sun.

"What can I do you for, sir?" she asked not looking up.

"Just wondering how you and your daughter are adjusting," the man said.

"After all you have been in L.S. for just over a week."

"Naruko is not my daughter, she is my sister, as well as heiress to the throne of Whirlpool. I am here as her guardian," she said standing up.

"But thank you for your concern, Mr.…"

"DeSanta. Michael. And this is my wife Amanda."

Kitsune looked her up and down before looking back at Mr. DeSanta.

"You are a lucky man, Mr. DeSanta. I am Kitsune. It is an honor to meet you."

"Same. So Ms. Kitsune, how have you been adjusting?" asked Amanda.

"Quite good. I have purchased a house up in Vinewood Hills, my driving permit has been allowed and my vehicles have been delivered as well. All in all Los Santos has been very welcoming."

As they chatted, Kitsune kept her sensory abilities trained on Naruko, going by what she was feeling, the girl was having quite a bit of fun with the DeSanta girl. She and the DeSantas talked about this and that and quite soon the students were returned. Naruko was hug tackled by Zoey and had to promise to come find her first thing I 'when she arrived. Smirking under her mask, Kitsune walked to the truck and drove them home.

* * *

The days went by and Naruko and Zoey had become inseparable. The two had all of their classes together and both were accepted into the cheerleader squad. Naruko was having fun in High School and was accepted very quickly. Add to that that even though she was royalty, she still acted like your average fourteen year old, average for an Uzumaki, and her superior agility, Naruko quickly took to the top of the most popular list. She even became vice captain of the cheer squad.

P.E. was always fun to see. Mr. Barklay had been the P.T. instructor for his entire career. The first lesson they had was an evaluation for their basic fitness level. Needless to say, the red bundle of energy surpassed previous school records with ease. Barklay was very impressed.

* * *

And so school went on. Kitsune saw no need to attend the classes anymore, she knew Naruko could handle herself well enough without revealing her abilities. And even then, she could signal her and she'd be there in a few seconds. And so a month and a half into the New Year, Kitsune was currently sitting in a café enjoying a chocolate cake and hot chocolate, browsing through the latest batch of data her Bushin had collected. This last group had collected all it could about modern technology and now she had a good idea on how to improve her vehicles. It was about time to modify them as well, she'd been driving around in them the way they were delivered, but now that she had a good understanding of the pros and cons of the equipment. Maybe she could add her own personal touch to them as well. Just then the normal news program was interrupted.

* * *

" _We interrupt the program for emergency news."_

 _The picture showed the University, surrounded by SWAT and the LSPD._

" _Just mere moments ago, a group of armed men entered the University grounds and took the entire ground hostage. There have yet to be demands made, but the LSPD has established a phone line with the group but have yet to speak with them. However officials are worried that the group may not be interested in a peaceful resolution of the conflict."_

* * *

Kitsune jumped from the table. Quickly paying, she jumped into her Sandking and raced to the University. Over the month, she had made a reputation as a very safe driver, even at high speeds. The LSPD liked her, as she had visited and trained them in some easy incapacitation techniques in hand to hand combat. After being tiled by a number of units, the LSPD had het her do as she pleased as long as there were no accidents. She turned the radio up and continued listening.

* * *

" _The group has just made a demanded a minivan and a boat, both fully fueled. As of right now, the LSPD is preparing the demands, but is still hoping to resolve the situation without injuries._

* * *

The tires squealed to a stop and Kitsune went straight to the head of the PD.

"Officer Henderson, what's the situation? And don't you dare tell me it's classified," Kitsune was growling.

"Miss Kitsune, I am so happy that you're here. The LSPD really need you this time."

"What are the demands?"

"Well as you no doubt know, your nation has sunk a number of ships that entered your waters. They took the princess hostage and will not return her until the cargo from these five ships has been released to them."

He gave her the list and Kitsune tensed. She had read up on the recent reports regarding Whirlpool, as well as the fabricated history. These five ships contained substances sealed tightly in metal, were labeled as highly toxic bio hazards. The scribes had found them in the caverns under the island that they were now using as archives. They had sealed everything in a scroll and then burnt the scroll. Kitsune looked at him.

"How many are there?"

"We think about twenty. What are you going to do?"

"What I was trained to do. Kill all who threaten the princess."

* * *

With that Kitsune ran into the first building. Slowly making her way through the corridors she cleared room for room, sending students she found out the way she came. It took her half an hour to get to the established landline. Growling she told them it was clear and to collect the corpses. Kitsune ran off after having interrogated the last enemy she now knew where the rest of the group was she jumped into the Sandking and raced of two police cars hot on her tail.

* * *

A few minutes later Kitsune stopped in front of a house on Barbareno Road in Chumash, overlooking the Pacific. Kitsune got out of the truck and lifted the back seat, revealing a hidden compartment it weapons. She grabbed a shotgun, put a suppressor on it and a satchel full of shell. She knocked on the door, ready to fire. The door was opened by a terrified woman, Kitsune pointed her to the police and entered. She quickly terminated the two guards on the ground floor and silently moved to the next level. In a room she could here muffled whimpering, clearing the rooms one by one, she ended another two guards. She walked to the final room and peeked in. On the floor tied tightly together were Naruko and Zoey. Zoey was whimpering softly, but Naruko was unconscious. Thinking back, a lot of students at the university were unconscious as well. This would explain why the emergency seal was never activated. Inside the room were another four guards. Naruko jumped into the room and fired the remaining three shells in the gun and clocked the four over the head with the butt of the gun. She woke up Naruko and untied the two girls. She told Naruko to get her and Zoey into the truck and shut the doors and wait for her and to give a message to the police. The girl nodded and ran out with her friend.

* * *

Kitsune waited for five minutes before starting. She kicked the man in the groin and woke him up. He screamed in pain. She lifted him up by the scruff of his jacket and threw him against a wall. She grabbed his right arm and pinned it against the wall. The she rammed one of the hunting knives the men were carrying through his hand. She did the same to his left hand, suspended him a foot above the floor. Then she pinned his legs two the wall by shoving two more knives through his ankles. The man was whimpering at this point begging for death.

"Who gave the order?" Kitsune's tone was even and cold as ice.

"E… Est… T… Teb… B… Ban H... Her... N... Nan... D... D... Dez," said the man through pained sobs.

* * *

Kitsune nodded and rammed one last knife into his chest, killing him instantly. She walked outside and let the police in. Grabbing one officer she asked.

"Hernandez, Esteban. Where can I find him?"

The officer didn't know and Kitsune nodded. She told him that if they needed her for paperwork reasons to call her and left. She drove the girls to the DeSanta residence. As she knocked on the door, Zoey was immediately grabbed by Amanda.

"Zoey, we were so worried, when the police said you weren't in school, we thought…" she couldn't bring herself to say it and hugged her again.

She looked at Kitsune and thanked her.

* * *

"Could I leave Naruko with you for the night, I think it would be best for the both of them."

"Yes, of course, do you want to come in?"

"No, the one who did this, is still alive?"

Amanda nodded and ushered the children inside. Kitsune returned to her vehicle and call the police chief.

* * *

"Hernandez, Esteban. Where can I find him?"

"No one knows… Perhaps you should ask a business partner of him. Martin Madrazo. Here's his number."

Kitsune dialed and it was answered.

"Yes, hello?" came the rough voice.

"Mr. Madrazo? My name is Kitsune, I am looking for a business partner of yours, Hernandez, Esteban. Do you know where I could find him?"

"And what would you do with him once you found him? Miss Kitsune?"

"I'll kill him. He is, I understand, a competitor in your business field."

"He is, but what has he done to have you hunting for his head?"

"He ordered the kidnapping of my sister."

"I see. I give you his location and you make sure he does not disturb my business anymore. Perhaps we can meet up afterwards and discuss a business relation?"

"Perhaps."

"He is on a Yacht out by the marinas. It is the big blue one. The name I think is, Brisy Del Oceéano."

* * *

Kitsune killed the connection and raced to the marina. She jumped out onto the parking lot and ran to the viewing platform. She saw the yacht just sailing out. She jumped into the water and stayed on the ocean floor. Using chakra to breathe and propel herself forwards she manage to reach the yacht in half an hour. She boarded silently and crept below deck. She would make sure this would look like an accident. After some creative rewiring, the yacht was only going to move in one direction, now all she needed to do is make sure her target would die of dehydration. Going through the ship she sealed away all medical and food supplies. After which she knocked out everyone onboard and drew paralyzing seals on them. As soon as their hearts stopped beating, the seals would vanish. No evidence left behind.

Kitsune dove back into the ocean and casually swam back to shore. Using chakra to dry herself of, Kitsune returned to the Sandking and drove to the residence of Madrazo Martin. He lived in Vinewood Hills in a villa. She stopped and was greeted by the man himself.

* * *

"A Miss Kitsune. How wonderful to finally meet you. I trust the situation has been resolved?"

"Of course, as soon as they find him it'll be on the news. So what was this business proposition?"

"It is quite simple, if I require special services, I shall give you a call. In exchange I can give you information, weapons and contacts, if you need information from me, you kindly do me a service. Like today, you needed information, I gave you information. I inquired you to do me a service and you did that service. So do we have an arrangement?"

* * *

Kitsune nodded and left. She drove back to her home and meditated. She had taken a blood sample of each of the men she had killed today and was now going through their memories. Kurama came and laid down on her lap. Absentmindedly, Kitsune started to stroke her ears.

* * *

School started up again the following week. And Kitsune promised to help improve the security of the school. She introduced a handful of men and women that had left gangs through the Unicorn and trained them along with the already present campus security. This got her a spot on the board of directors at the school, as well as a position to teach self-defense to students. All in all Kitsune was very happy to have this opportunity.

* * *

Henge = transform

Kage Bushin = Shadow Clone

Brisa Del Oceéano = ocean breeze

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **There you go. Hope you enjoyed. Remember, if the story continues, is now up to you guys.**

 **Cheers and have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Alright guys, after some very kind emails, I have some new chappies for you and a new story coming in at mid month. I'll also be putting up a poll to see which story you guys want to have updated first.

So anyway, read enjoy review.

Poll will be up 04/14/2017 12:00 UK time

 **Time Flys**

Five years later

It was summer. Kitsune had replaced herself with a Jikan Bushin and had taken back the mantel of Naruko. A couple of years back, Uzumaki Nichibotsu had been recalled to Whirlpool, after having found a wife. Thanks to Western science, she had been artificially inseminated and was returned her right to the throne. Naruko had been all too happy to give it to her. Over her time in High School, she and Zoey DeSanta had grown quite close. Inseparable even. With the growing agitation in the DeSanta home, Zoey had moved into Naruko's home. Not that she minded, Zoey was fun to have around, with her spoiled city girl persona. Right now, they were hiking through the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness Reserve. They had hiked up Mount Chiliad all the way from Paleto Cove. They had parked their truck by the cable car. The plan was to hike up the mountain and eat their lunch on the peak. And then ride the cable car back down. Right now, they were on the ridge line heading towards the peak.

"Come on Zoe, we're nearly there. Just a few hundred more yards," Naruko said encouraging the exhausted girl.

"You're a slave driver Naru. How is this even remotely relaxing?" Zoey said between breaths.

"It is, Kitsu-nee-chan and I used to run this distance back home."

"You're crazy," Zoey exclaimed.

"Maybe a little. C'mon, the peak is just there."

She pointed to the peak just a little further. Five minutes later, they stepped onto the peak. They looked around and found a nice spot looking out to the ocean. A few minutes later everything was unpacked. And food was being eaten. Naruko had proven herself quite the fan of meat, and was eating one steak after the other. Zoey was happily eating a salad.

"Look at that view. Makes you want to stay here in the mountains, forever doesn't it?" Naruko mused.

"Only you would think that this is better than living in Los Santos."

"Of course, open spaces, no traffic, wildlife, Fresh Air, what's not to like?"

"The dirt? The fact that there's no electricity, no bathrooms?"

"Oh, come on Zoe, you know the natural life is healthier. Besides, with all this exercise you keep yourself in shape. You think that this vision of perfection comes from driving a truck and sitting behind a desk? I've been training rigorously since I could walk."

"But the way you eat, you should look like a meatball instead of like an Amazon," Zoey sulked.

"Aww don't be jealous. If you'd be more active and actually ate something other than that green stuff you'd actually fill out as well," she said with a lecherous grin.

"Pervert!" Zoey yelled.

"Yes, but I'm your pervert."

Naruko grinned. She finished her sixth steak and packed up her things. She drank a few gulps of water from her canteen and looked at her housemate. Zoey was a beautiful girl, blond hair going down to her shoulder blades, blue eyes, a lithe frame, a perky b-cup chest, as well as a perky rear. Long legs and light skin. That along with her 5'8 height, made her into quite the sought-after girl. While Naruko was the definition of an Amazonian beauty. Standing proudly at 6'6 she towered over most people. Her crimson hair fell to the small of her back in a single ponytail. Her peach tan skin gave her an exotic allure. A muscular, yet slender frame and long legs made everyone salivate. Her large chest and shaped rear were target of many cameras.

She packed everything up and back into her bag. She strapped it onto her back and helped Zoey to her feet. After that, they walked to the cable cart and started their descent down. The ride was short, well shorter than getting up the mountain. The two girls stepped out of the cart and onto the car park. In front of the entrance stood a Benefactor Dusta. In classic black paint job. It was a gift Naruko had given Zoey for her Sweet Sixteen. She had customized it with Military Grade Armor; Race Breaks; Bullbars with Winch and Lights; Rear Guard; Level 4 EMS; Dual Titanium Exhaust; Smoke Intakes; Mesh Grille; Off-road Hood with Spare; Xenon Lights; Roof Rack with Spotlights; Side Steps; Competition Suspension; A Second Spare on the Tail Gate; Race Transmission; Turbo; Black Dune Basher Wheels; Custom Bulletproof Tires; Black Tinted Windows. In short, it was the perfect off-road machine. The boot opened and Naruko put the bag inside. She grinned and took out her White Straw Stetson, and her black Aviator Sunglasses.

"Well Sugar-Cube, shall we be on our way back home then?" she said, mimicking a southern drawl, as she entered on the passenger side.

Zoey nodded and started the engine. It didn't long and an hour later the two pulled up on yard of Narukos house. They got out and walked onto the porch. The sun was still high in the sky, and the two girls made full use of it.

"So Naru. What modules did you get?" Zoey asked.

"Online mostly, I had Father talk with the Dean who allowed me to take all my modules online, he also extended that to you, sweet cheeks. So, all we have to do is hand in our assignments and that's that. So just relax."

And so, the summer was turning to fall and the two found themselves on the beach. Naruko and Zoey were practicing katas from the improved Jyuuken. Naruko had convinced her that doing a martial art would allow her to eat a lot more. Right now, they had attracted quite the crowd, mostly it was salivating boys with muscles, thinking themselves men. There was also the occasional woman shouting some nonsense or other. Naruko just shook her head. Was she dressed provocatively? Maybe. Was it their problem? Most definitely not. Currently she was wearing a midnight blue bikini with the emblem of Whirlpool on it in crimson. Zoey was wearing a rainbow colored one.

"Zoey, is it illegal to put perverts into the Intensive Care Unit?" Naruko asked, racking her knuckles.

"Yes, Naru. That hasn't changed over the last million times you asked," the blonde replied.

"Oh well, shall we go for a swim?"

The two started off to the water. Once there, they started to swim. A few hours later, Zoey was absolutely exhausted, Naruko didn't even look winded. They got out of the water and walked up the beach to the car park. On their way, they saw am man in a grey suit walk along the beach and sit down on a bench.

"Hey Zoe. Isn't that your father?"

"Yeah, Dr. Friedlander lives a few houses up the beach from here, he must've come from one of his talks. C'mon I'm hungry let's get some burgers."

"Sure."

Naruko got into her Gauntlet and Zoey sat down on the passenger seat. She fired up the engine and started to pull out of the parking lot. Just as they were pulling onto the road, they saw a red and a white sportscar race each other. Being bored, Naruko ignored some traffic laws and followed them with little effort. They raced passed the Life Invader offices and they quickly made a b/line straight through the movie studio. Naruko was silent, while Zoey was both laughing and crying. They shot out of the studios and after a few crossings took a left. Zoey screams reached an all-time high as Naruko drifted through the turn with ease, staying in her lane the entire time. After a few more beautiful drifts, Naruko had followed the two cars to the Union Depository. She heard the L.S.P.D. roll in and calmly drove away, all the while listening to Zoey's laughing. The two drove towards Lake Vinewood, stopping only at the Cluckin' Bell on Las Lagunas Blvd. Once they arrived, Naruko parked her car and the two walked to the lake. After climbing over the fence, the two sat down at the beach and enjoyed their burgers. Zoey had ordered a Veggie Burger, while Naruko had a Triple Patty Bacon Ravisher, with extra servings of bacon. Once they were done, they packed up and left. The drive to the house was short. Naruko sighed, they'd be doing some coursework for university. They turned on the TV and watched a documentary about how Earth would react if there was an extraterrestrial invasion. It was quite interesting. After finishing the week's work, the two girls jumped into the jacuzzi and relaxed.

The next morning the two woke up and had a self-made yogurt with honey, fruits and nuts. As always, Naruko amazed Zoey with her with her skills in the kitchen. Zoey had not talent in the kitchen, the one time she tried surprising her girlfriend with food, she had started to make spaghetti and had managed to set the pasta in flames. Needless to say, Naruko had banned her from doing any work in the kitchen without supervision. And while Zoey had no talent at all, Naruko was a very calm and patient teacher.

After breakfast, they jumped onto their mountain bikes and made their way to the university. The trip was short and relaxing, if you knew how to beat the morning rush, cycling in L.S. was quite the joy. After dropping of the week's work, the two headed to the fitness center. After changing into their training outfits, a pair of dark blue track pants, and a short belly free, dark blue tank top with the Uzumaki crest on the back. Her red hair was tied in a high ponytail. Zoey wore tiger striped pair of yoga pants and a black skin tight tank top. Naruko walked through the rows of gym equipment and headed for the treadmills. Zoey followed and set her distance for 5 kilometers, Naruko sighed and did the same after donning a 25-kilogram weight vest. Twenty-five minutes later, the two were on the yoga mats doing crunches, sit ups, pushups, chin ups and jumping lunges. Once they were done with that, Naruko noticed some students, watching them. Not that she blamed them, Zoey in yoga pants was a very enticing sight indeed. The two continued with a few sets of bench presses and then ended their workout with a spar in the boxing ring. After Naruko had catapulted Zoey over her shoulder and squashed her with her own momentum, by landing on her, Naruko swiftly slipped into a hold to subdue the still struggling Zoey. A ten count later, the two jumped out of the ring and did some yoga to cool down. Once they were done, the two walked into the showers and rinsed off.

Walking back outside, the two noticed a group of students circling around a fight. Sighing, Naruko walked over, watching the embarrassing display by an obviously less fit student against a trained opponent. It took a few minutes before she stepped in and ended the fight with a jab to the trained student's forehead. The student fell to the ground stunned. Naruko caught and slowly lowered the beaten student to the ground, before giving him a quick look over to check for any major injuries. He was still fully aware of his surrounding and besides a few painful bruises nothing severe was wrong.

Naruko and Zoey left, ignoring the boos and the invitations to something called a Beat Down Party. Naruko felt the idea was idiotic. She liked fighting just as much as the next Uzumaki, but she had no interest to fight weaker opponents. The two jumped onto their bikes and made their way to the hills. The trails were fun to ride and they even allowed the girls to see some deer. At noon, they returned and quickly changed into something more comfortable.

Zoey wore some very short Denims, a blue bikini with turquoise Lotus Flowers, a blue Hawaiian Shirt and blue flip flops. Naruko was wearing a pair of black combat boots, camouflage cargo pants, a camouflage short belly free tank top and a camouflage hoody jacket tied around her waist, with her white straw Stetson and a pair of dark crimson Aviators. The two girls jumped into Naruko's Bravado Gauntlet and drove to the multi storey car park in Rockford Hills.

Naruko parked the Gauntlet and got into her Sandking. She checked her arsenal of weapons, as well as the gear in the bay. Firing up the engine, Naruko drove out and headed for Vespucci Beach. As she turned onto the main road leading to the beach, her trip was ruined by a speeding motorcycle. The green two-wheeler, ran head first into the reinforced bumper of her truck. The man's head split open on the steel hook. Naruko saw a white Bravado Buffalo pull up and two African American men stepped out. One of them wore a green L.S. cap. Naruko could see the bulge of a pistol at belt height in his shorts.

Grabbing her medical supplies and her stun gun. She strapped the holster to her right leg and strapped a Kunai Holster to her left. She told Zoey to call the cops while she took care of the accident. She stepped out of the truck and checked the pulse of the man, all the while keeping her eyes on the two men. One of them was slowly inching towards the bike, while the one with the cap was slowly reaching for his pistol. A few seconds later, sirens were heard and the green capped man grabbed his pistol and started shooting. Naruko grabbed the dead man and used him a shield.

"The fuck, Lamar? Stop shootin' and get in the mother fuckin' car. We'll meet at the carwash."

The shorter man yelled and jumped onto the bike and raced off. Lamar emptied his magazine and raced off as well. Naruko sighed, the dead man had taken five bullets, the ground had two and the others were in her truck. Seconds later the L.S.P.D. arrived. After giving their statements, Naruko and Zoey were allowed to leave.

Sighing in disappointment, Naruko and Zoey parked on the beach. The two took out two shovels and dug a shallow pit. After that, they walked along the beach and gathered driftwood. Naruko still had a sack full in the bay of the truck. Walking around the main lifeguard station they found a large trunk. Once again, Naruko proved her strength by shouldering a protruding limb and dragging the wood back to the truck. Once there, she took out an axe and started chopping the wood. Half an hour later the trunk was cut to pieces. A few minutes later, the fire was going and Naruko was grilling some venison with a couple of skewers. Over the four years, Naruko had made countless contacts and had shown her skills that were certified by the respective people in the city. She was allowed as much as a Special Ops Soldiers on Survival Training, regarding camping in the hills and making campfires. Once they were done grilling the meat they sat back and enjoyed their meal. Once they were done, the fire was put out with seawater and the wood that was large enough was packed up. The rest was buried in the sand.

The two got back into the truck and drove two Strawberry. Having nothing but time, Zoe had suggested they get part time jobs. She didn't like being financially on her family, so Naruko had jokingly suggested working as dancers at the Vanilla Unicorn. So, the next day, they were hired. Zoey had become famous as a sexy kitten. Naruko, using her size and her love of foxes had become one of the favourites as a Kitsune Amazon Warrior. As the pulled up, the guard at the door walked up to her.

"Hey, small Boss Lady," the man said with a grin.

"Hey there Marcus. Everything alright? No undesirables?" she asked.

"No," Marcus replied.

"Not since you decided to dress the last pair up in pink bikinis and having them pull that cart all over Strawberry."

Naruko chuckled at the memory. The two had been making unwanted advances to one of her girls, she had knocked them out, waxed them, put them in pink latex bikinis and dressed them up as pink pony girls. After that she hooked them up in front of a one-person carriage and whipped them into shape, quite literally. Both of them had left Los Santos the following day.

"But anyway, what brings you hear, lil lady? You only come here on the weekends."

"Yes, but we had a bad start in the day and some punk put bullets in my bumper. Some fool called Lamar. His friend seems intelligent enough, but they left me with a dead body."

"Huh? Sounds like you ran into some gangbangers."

"Yes. Could you be a dear and take the truck to the garage and have it checked and cleaned? With me hear, security should be just as good."

"Of course."

Naruko handed the man a grand and headed inside. Once inside, they went to the dressing rooms and changed. Zoey quickly made her make-up, which consisted of whiskers and her nose, as well as making the eyes seem larger. She slipped into her pink lace with a black cattail standing off from it and put on some large black cat ears. She completed the look with a ribbon around her tail, a collar with a silver bell and some kitten gloves. Giving a playful meow she skipped out onto the stage, cheery and playful music started playing.

Naruko shook her head and got into her attire. A leopard piece of cloth covered her chest. She wore leopard loincloth with it. She then attached her large fox tail and her ears. After that, she started colouring her skin to an orange red tone. Lastly, she made her eyes seem larger and added whiskers. The only thing she added now was a few tribal markings and she was done. She stepped into the backstage area and waited for her music. A minute later the music died down, and some deep drums filled the room with a slow rhythm. Soon chants entered the mix and along with some flutes. Naruko stepped out onto the stage and started to do her routine.

After a couple of hours, Naruko and Zoey were in the showers.

"Awesome show as always guys," said Cheetah, a girl that was native to Strawberry.

"Thanks, C., maybe we can have another wildcat hunt soon, eh? I recall you seemed to enjoy it quite a lot," Naruko said with a grin.

The short red headed girl blushed as bad as her hair. And quickly shot out of the showers. Naruko turned back to Zoey, she too was blushing madly. Naruko chuckled and dried off. Getting dressed, she walked into the office, to make sure the Uzumaki warrior was fine. The safe was filled with stacks of small and medium bills. A paper was glued to the door. They needed two hundred and fifty thousand dollars to buy the adjacent buildings. Over the four years they had been taking lesser amounts of their profits to save up. Now they had finally saved up enough. Naruko grabbed the money and waited for Zoey. A minute later, the two got into the now cleaned and repaired truck. Naruko fired up the engine and drove off.

After talking to Leon in Liberty City. He was delighted to hear that things were coming along nicely. The remainder of the day, was spent talking with owners of the adjacent stores and buying properties. The stores were still in operation and would continue to be, however there were new rules placed and a part of the profits went to the community project, and to give applicants of the project priority over other applicants. Into the back area, there now stood tents where many of the people who had made some positive changes to their lives through the project. There was a tent where kids got tuition, there was a tent with food and some tents with fames or just to hang out and talk. The wonderful thing was that the city had given some resources for the project. There had also been numerous donations from businessmen all over the country. One of which was a prominent businessman from Liberty City.

After that, Naruko drove home and had some food. Naruko and Zoey changed the Sandking back for the Gauntlet. After driving around for a while, Naruko got a call from a fellow mechanic. She put the call on the cars speaker.

"What can I do for you Hao? Need another mechanic to help with orders?" Naruko said.

"Not this time, Naru. There's a race going later tonight, but two drivers have been jailed. You interested?"

"Sure, tell me when and where."

"Chamberlain Hills, Forum Drive. I'll take care of the other racer. Thanks a lot, Naru. Oh yeah, prize for first place is 200$."

"I'll be there."

Naruko revved the engine and raced off. A few minutes later, she drifted around the corner and came to a stop at the start line. A few minutes later she got a text confirming the race. She parked at on the side of the road and stepped out of the car. Opening the boot, she got out a mini grill and a freezer box. Firing up the grill she presented Zoey with a handful of marinated chicken legs. Seeing the look on her girlfriend's face, she sighed and pulled out a bowl of salad.

"We still have a couple of hours, why not enjoy some food while we wait. Here, homemade salad and my secret Naruko Uzumaki Secret Marinade."

She put the meat on the flames and waited for the other racers to show up. After a while, Hao showed up with his orange Maibatsu Penumbra. Shortly afterwards a blue Obey 9F Cabrio pulled up. A few minutes later two black Truffade Adders. A second later, a deep green Grotti Carbonizzare pulled up. Naruko walked up to Hao and greeted him.

"So, what's the run down on the racers. I know all the serious racers in the city and I've never seen these guys here."

"They're from out of town. The 9F is from New Mexico, apparently, he's a professional. The Carbonizzare is from down state, he's a drag racer so this'll be fun. The two Adders are L.C.'s racing Bonnie and Clyde. They're called that because they clean out every racer they ever raced."

"Interesting, and this other guy, who is he?"

"A friend of mine from upstate. She's a pretty lax girl, drives a customized Vapid Bullet. Here she is now."

Around the corner pulled a pink Vapid Bullet. The car pulled up and out stepped a short, tan, brunette with pink stripes on the right side of her head. She wore a fancy light pink blouse, skin tight, black leather pants and a black leather jacket. As she walked Naruko hear the clacking of her heels. The girl stepped in front of her and eyed her. Naruko straightened herself and pushed her shoulders back, showing off her entire build. Her muscled six foot six build was usually enough to keep anyone from doing something stupid without first considering the outcome. Add to that she had black size twelve military combat boots, her camouflage cargo pants, her camouflage short belly free tank top that revealed her well maintained abdominal muscles. Her six pack and her External Opliques, were tensing and relaxing, showing of the hidden power within them. Lastly, her large chest and muscled arms showed anyone that she was a Jaguar more than a housecat. As always, Naruko had her hip long red her tied in a high pony and then had it braided down. Tied around her waist was her camouflage hoodie jacked. All in all, she looked ready for a fight.

"Hao, this your new girl?" the girl asked.

"What? Oh, hell no! Naruko ain't interested, besides, the last guy that tried, was found passed out and buried to his neck in dirt in the park. I am not going to end up like that," Hao said quickly.

"To be fair though," Naruko interjected.

"He did try to drug me. I did the community a favour by castrating his sorry ass. But enough with the chit chat, I came here to race. What is it gonna be, standard circuit or the sprint. We could also so an A-B-A, I'm fine with either."

"The girls right, besides, I wanna try something new. Never did an A-B-A, so let's go with that."

"Alright. Everyone, out of their cars and asses over here," Naruko bellowed.

"This is how it's going down. It's a little something of a local play, so listen up. What we're gonna do is what we here call an A-B-A. starting line is point A, it doubles as the finish. Point B is the roundabout at the Kortz Centre. Put it in your GPS now and activate the route. This here is a Sprinkler Fountain. It's bright blue, so everyone can see it. It's got a duration of one minute, when it's dead we go. - Any questions? Good, start-up is as you arrived. Now get in your cars."

Naruko walked to the start line and lit the fuse to the small firework. A few seconds later, a fountain of bright blue sparks shot up. Naruko got in her car and started her engine. Zoey punched the Kortz Centre. Revving the engine, Naruko was counting the seconds in her head.

The instant the sparks died, she raced off around the corner onto Carson Avenue. Her squealing tires leaving black lines on the road. She turned the corner onto Innocence Boulevard, dodging traffic and leaving her opponents behind. Crossing over Calais Avenue, she took a back alley and drifted onto South Rockford Drive. Using all of the power her self-built 4.5l V8 twin turbo engine, she blasted along South and then North Rockford Drive, making sure to keep enough space between her and any potential traffic. Once Kortz Drive was in sight, she briefly slammed on the brakes and turned, then quickly shifting into second, flooring the accelerator, she slid around the corner. Stabilizing, she shifted back and raced up the road. The hairpin was drifted and so was the roundabout. Naruko now was nervous, the road was a standard two lanes, and many racers went for the perfect line, cutting into oncoming traffic. She went around the hairpin as fast as she could without slipping and raced down the hill. She was greeted by the pink Bullet and the two black Adders. Back on North Rockford Drive, she saw Hao's orange Penumbra battling it out with the green Carbonizzare. She saw the blue F9 not far behind them. She kept blasting on along South Rockford Drive and onto Dutch London Street. Driving on the wrong side of the road, Naruko dodged the traffic and tuned onto Davis Avenue. She was soon on Strawberry Avenue and drifted into the north-west end of Forum Drive. She screeched to a halt passed the finish and parked her car on her parking spot, waiting for the others. First came Bullet, tightly followed by one Adder, then the Penumbra and the F9. After that came the Carbonizzare and the other Adder.

The second Adder was blasting smoke like a wild fire. Naruko offered to fix it for free, seeing as her shop was not far from the finish. She called an Uzumaki guard to bring a Tow Truck and waited with the keys. After getting her money, she was left alone with Zoey, who had returned to normal from her fear induced adrenal high. Ten minutes later the Tow Truck came and took the Adder with it. Naruko followed it part of the way and broke off once the garage was in sight. She got out of her Gauntlet and after patting the hood, she climbed into her Sandking.

Tired, Naruko pulled up on the driveway, not bothering to park in the garage, she got into her bed and collapsed onto her back. Zoey quickly changed into her PJs and snuggled up to her.

Naruko woke up with a groan. Zoey was curled in a ball next to her. She got up, carefully not to wake the sleeping blonde. She made herself a large bowl of her fruit, nut and honey yogurt. Sitting down on the couch, she turned on the T.V. and watched the news.

'On the bottom of the screen, headlines ran. Over that was the stocks for gold and currency. Currently they were showing a report of the troubles in Africa. Once the report was done, the news studio was shown.

"Good Morning, Los Santos and the rest of San Andreas," Jim Harrison said.

"I'm Jim Harrison."

"And I'm Sheila Hall."

"This morning at six. Stocks are strong, other countries are still complaining about the Kingdom of Whirlpool, the weather is still beautiful and fame has driven another celebrity to madness."

"The stocks are still going strong, with the recent developments overseas, experts believe that a crash in the market may be imminent."

"That's right Jim. With the recent unrest in the Middle East and Europe, both Investors and the Experts agree that the markets may suffer from these on goings. So far, the rates have been stable, but experts encourage caution. In other news, many of our allies are not content with the continued isolation of the Whirlpool Kingdom."

"Not content indeed, Sheila. Many countries are blaming the U.S. for the continued solidarity of the kingdom. When asked by the media earlier this week, the Commander in Chief had this to say."

The screen showed the President stand in front of a large group of reporters.

"When it comes to our latest ally, the Kingdom of the Whirlpool, and the accusations of the United States, blockading attempts of further expanding their list of allies, I have this to say. Those accusations are simply not true. I have on multiple occasions encouraged the kingdom's leaders to further expand their political reach. Each time the reply was the same. 'We do not need more allies. Our nation has lived peacefully for centuries without them and will do so further in the future. Our allegiance with the United States of America is a curiosity. Many of our people have seen signs of other cultures and people. This allegiance is there for the cultural exchange, to sate our people's curiosity, not because of the need for allies.' And in all honesty, I have to agree. The Kingdom of the Whirlpool has been prosperous away from contact, and will do so in the future. The United States will do all we can to further the exchange with them, but we will not push them into things they do not want nor need. Thank you, that is all."

The screen went back to the studio.

"Strong words from the President. In other news, teen sensation, Poppy Mitchell, was filmed doing very intimate, as she states on her Bleeter account 'Yoga Class'. She and her partner then continued to chase the two photographers in her car and was soon stopped by the harsh reality of concrete in a construction yard. You can find the video on our website."

They then sent the camera to the weather wall.'

Naruko chuckled. She had set up a bodyguard business. Many of the famous stars and wealthy businessmen and women now had an Uzumaki trained bodyguard. Poppy Mitchell and her wannabe boy toy Justin Bingers had made a huge campaign on Lifeinvader and Bleeter against her and her home, calling her barbaric, unsophisticated and a warmongerer. Why? Well she had demonstrated Uzumaki warfare, relying on spears, shields and swords. When she was forced to answer questions about the wars in the Middle East, she stated the general Uzumaki stance towards any conflict. Either stay out of it completely or go on and eradicate one side completely with extreme prejudice. She was first called unsophisticated by a politician when she spoke directly, not caring if she offended someone. Uzumaki politics were battles with words, but just like battles with swords, the sharper blade won. All in all, many of the touchy-feely types didn't like her and she did not like them.

Sighing again, she packed her bowl away and stretched. Changing into her swimsuit, she jumped into the pool and started to do laps. An hour later, Zoey woke up with a cup of tea. She set it down at the edge of the pool and walked inside to fetch her breakfast. Naruko got out of the pool and started on some Taijutsu kata. The slow deliberate movements made her relax and made her feel more aware. Looking around, she spotted the glint of a camera lens. Sighing, she walked to a shed, unlocked it and took out her self-built Heavy Sniper Rifle. She had customized it with the latest technologies as well as a state of the art suppressor. She climbed to the wooden overhang and sat down. Sitting slightly angled towards the glint, she propped the rifle onto her left knee. Leaning forwards a bit and using her right leg to balance, she looked through the scope. Quickly finding her mark, she zoomed in and got a good look at the paparazzi.

While paparazzi presence had dwindled significantly over the years, some were as stubborn as roaches. She looked at his features and recognized the man. Beverly Felton was the only son to two prominent benefactors for Leon's community project, both of them were journalists for a widespread independent newspaper that was read nationwide. The two had done much to promote the project with their news coverage. She could shoot, bad publicity. Sighing she got out her headset. She had designed it herself. A small screen was over her left eye, her left ear was covered by a hard-shell metal headphone. Connected to it was a microphone a few inches away from her mouth. on her head, a padded thin metal sheath went over her head and behind her neck. In her right ear was an earbud. It was powered by a military Lithium Battery. She dialled Beverly's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Felton, is that a new camera? The last one you had a few weeks ago, was smaller. Is that a telescopic lens? What's the range on that? Three hundred feet? It looks nice."

"Err… What do you mean, Miss Uzumaki?" the man said sounding a little nervous.

"You see that tree next to you?"

She let a round go, punching a two-inch-wide hole through the trunk.

"Please refrain from taking pictures of me at my home without making an appointment. Have a wonderful day."

She got up and put her rifle away. She sighed and walked back to her bed. Zoey was on the phone with her parents, apparently, they were asking her to come over for lunch. Zoey replied, and even offered to take care of the food. Zoey grabbed the keys for her Dusta and drove off. Naruko soon got a text to bag a stag for lunch. Naruko grinned and jumped into her Sandking. A short drive later, she spotted a young buck on a field off the side of the road. She pulled over and lowered her passenger window. She took out her silenced Sniper Rifle from under the back bunk and put it together. Leaning against her door, she supported the rifle on her knees. Taking a deep breath, she aimed. Exhaling, she let the round go and watched the buck collapse. She walked over to the body and hoisted it over her shoulders. Getting a plastic tarp and unfolding it, she dropped the body into the bay. She got into the truck and drove to Vinewood Hills. Pulling up to the DeSanta residence. She walked into the back yard and started to clean the kill.

Zoey had started to dig a pit. When Naruko arrived, she brought out an icebox for the meat. Once the pit was done she drove off to get the firewood, in Naruko's truck. Once the fire was set up, she drove to a store and bought a few packs of wood. When she returned, she stacked the wood and helped Naruko marinade the meat. As they were putting the meat into a container, Stacey came into the kitchen.

"What are you doing her, loser?" she said.

"This is still as much my home as it is yours. I have a key, I am here because mom invited us for lunch. Naru and I even brought food," Zoey said.

"You know I can't eat that fatty garbage, you moron. Like, I don't even know how you can even eat that. You're disgusting and now get out of my house."

"I would appreciate if you would leave her alone," Naruko intervened.

"And you leave too, freak show."

"While I may appear strange to you, I at least know how to keep my relationship solid, anchored and more importantly, monogamous."

"You, Biiiiiiiiiiiiiitch!" Stacey screamed, launching herself at Naruko.

Sighing, Naruko grabbed the fist, twisted it and planted the offending tween in a chair. Due to the momentum, the chair tipped over backwards and the girl hit the floor.

"If you are smart, you will stay down. But then again, your past choices do not hint to that character trait," Naruko said coldly.

"Let me tell you a little something. You are a spoiled little girl, who thinks that just because daddy has some money, and because you have some good looks, you think you can do anything you want with no regards to the consequences of your actions. Just remember, my family is wealthier than anyone in the state, I am the heir to those who run my homeland. In my world, if I acted like you, I would be treated as a prisoner. Forced labour, brutal disciplining, and not mention being cast out of the family and out of the kingdom. And as such treated as dirt. So, you better shape up, act according to your age, or you might find yourself in a situation that will have consequences."

Needless to say, the girl ran crying to her room. Sighing, the two put the meat into the fridge, disposed of the ice and started the fire. After a few minutes, Miranda came outside.

"Hey Zoey, how are you, honey?" the woman said, embracing her daughter.

"Hey mom."

"And you too, Naruko."

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. DeSanta. I'm sure you and Zoey have some talking to do. I'll make the meat. I assume that James and Stacey will also be joining, and Mr. DeSanta as well."

"No, Stacey is very upset after she attacked you, Jimmy saw the whole thing. Jimmy's playing his damn game. And Michael, I have no idea where he is. But if you brought the meat already, I'll make it for dinner."

"Wonderful, this is freshly shot venison, I shot it myself not two hours ago."

Naruko left and retrieved the meat. After putting the strips on skewers, she kept an eye on them to keep them from burning. It took an hour to have all the meat done. Over the time, she had heard the garage open. Paying it no mind, she put the meat on a pair of plates and walked over two Amanda and Zoey. The two had been happily talking about life and school. She offered the two the venison and took a strip herself. After eating a small portion of the large amount of meat. Handing the rest of it to Amanda, she explained an easy recipe for it.

"The meat is done well, so you can put it in a freezer and then thaw it out in the fridge four hours before the prep. I suggest a stir-fry, with rice, eggs and vegetables. Ey Zoe, if we still wanna catch the sunset, we need to move."

"Where are you heading?" Amanda asked.

"We're going to do a mountain bike tour up to Mount Chiliad and then dash down the mountain to Chumash to watch the sunset."

"Well, then don't let me keep you."

The two got into the truck and returned to their home. They changed into some track suits and jumped on their bikes and made their way up to the mountain. From there on out it was a beautiful downhill track all the way down to the beach. The two of them sat on the beach, enjoying the sunset.

The next day was spent at the shooting range in Strawberry. Naruko had been shooting for four years, so her aim was on point. Zoey had started to fire guns after an adventurous paparazzi had decided to break and enter. Needless to say, Naruko was less than hesitant to put two rounds in each kneecap before choking him with her foot. After which she called L.S.P.D. who brought him to hospital. Naruko was currently drinking some water when her cell phone rang.

"Ey Naru, you up for a race? I have two hundred dollars saying that the Blue Fox of Los Santos will finally lose her two-year winning spree. Meet me at the usual spot, eight pm. sharp. It's the standard circuit in the area."

"I'll be there. Can't let that orange abomination you call a car win now, can I?"

Naruko put the phone down and back in. Firing a few more magazines of sniper rounds at moving targets, she and Zoey packed up and drove to the garage. They still had a couple of hours until the race, so the two girls grabbed their overalls, popped the hood and started to tinker with the engine.

As the time of the race drew closer, the two stepped out of the overalls and sighed. Naruko tossed her girlfriend a bottle of water and drank from her own. Once rehydrated, the two jumped into the Bravado Gauntlet and let it growl to life. Driving aggressively through the streets, Naruko quickly got a feel for the new reactions of her car. After a short while, she arrived at the start. She lined up in fifth and waited. A minute later a white Bravado Buffalo pulled up beside her. She instantly recognised the driver and growled. It was one of the men that were responsible for the extra bullets in her truck's front bumper. She was going to humiliate him.

She revved her engine and as soon as go was signalled she blasted off. Sliding though the corners and around the traffic. Naruko loved this course. There were many tricky corners, and if you weren't careful, the straightaway would lead you to a fatal crash. Going into lap two Naruko was blasting past an L.S.P.D. Squad Car. The sirens lit up and followed. Flooring the accelerator, she widened the gap and slid through the corners. She was doing the best run she had ever done on the course. She was enjoying herself. Going into the last straightaway she got away and screeched to a halt behind the finish. After getting her money, she grabbed the fool and ripped him out of his Buffalo. She held him up by his throat, staring at him.

"You owe me one grand. That stunt you two idiots pulled cost me, and I want my money back. I know your car, I know your registration, and I know your face. And if you idiots ever do something like that again, I will personally ship you out on the ocean and drown you."

She dropped him onto the floor and punched the driver side window. After that she left. She drove home and watched some T.V. Over the years, she had really gotten into NASCAR. She had bought DVDs of last thirty odd seasons. She watched one or two races every other day and was catching up. She was watching the 2000 Daytona 500, she had always wanted to drive the Daytona International Speedway. She was sure, given the chance and a month to build her engine, she could race those cars. They were just starting the first lap, when her phone rang. Not recognizing the number, she answered in Japanese.

"Kon'nichiwa, Uzumaki Naruko. Watashi wa dare ni hanashite iru nodesu ka? (Hello, Uzumaki Naruko speaking. To whom am I speaking?" she greeted the other side.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Uzumaki-san. Kono Ejento Calligan wa, IAA no dairi to shite hanashite imasu. Rosu Santosu no Dauntaun no honsha de watashitachi o mi ni kuru koto ga dekimasu ka? Teian ni tsuite ohanashi shitai to omoimasu. (Good evening, Miss Uzumaki. This Agent Calligan, speaking on behalf of the IAA. Are you able to come to see us at our HQ in Downtown Los Santos? We would like to talk to you about a proposal.)"

"Mochiron watashi wa kuru koto ga dekimasu. Watashi wa 1300 shapu ni soko ni imasu. Sutekina yoru o sugoshite, Calligan-san. (Of course, I can come over. I will be there at 1300 sharp. Have a nice evening, Agent Calligan.)"

She put her phone down and shook her head. The IAA was an executive agency, operating all over the world. This could be interesting. Sighing in contentment, she leaned back and took a bite of her venison jerky. She resumed the race and enjoyed her evening.

A/N:

Please review and remember the poll-


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Sorry for the long wait, real life has a tendency to mess up my plans lately. Hope Y'all enjoy the chapter. Read it and Review. Enjoy!

 **This Could Be Interesting**

The next day, Naruko informed Zoey of her meeting. The girl was unhappy but was quickly convinced after a lengthy full body massage, she was quickly down to go, after a few dozen laps in the pool. At noon, Naruko surprised her with steak and salad. Over the twenty minutes she ate, Naruko was meditating. Zoey knew what she was doing. Naruko was known to not only street racers as Blue Fox, but also in fighting tournaments, those included street fighting. Naruko meditated whenever she was expecting certain difficulties. Difficulties that made her feel the need to get serious. And considering where she was going, that may be needed The two drove to the garage and got into Naruko's Sandking and made their way to the I.A.A. HQ. The building was tall and covered in glass. Sighing, the two pulled up.

"Zoey, I need you to drive around the plaza. You can grab a cup of coffee, nothing bad should happen for at least half an hour. After that, well circle the plaza and be ready to go fast and hard."

Zoey nodded. Naruko jumped out of the cabin and walked to the bay. Jumping into it, she opened a bay and started strapping gear onto herself. She had custom ordered military body armor. She always wore her combat boots, over her cargos she wore shin, calf and thigh armor enveloped her legs. Her torso was covered by chest plate and back plate. Her arms were encased in forearm and upper arm armor. She was wearing her headset, with a combat helmet and blast goggles, she even had a pair of Multi-Vision Goggles, allowing for Night, Thermal and Electromagnetic Field Vision. Her hands were covered in combat gloves. After moving her joints to make sure she could move freely, she strapped a vest over her torso and filled it with ammunition. She strapped a silenced self-built Combat Pistol to her right thigh and a large Combat Knife to her left. She took two butt pouches and filled one with C4 and the other with Frag Grenades. She strapped another smaller knife to her right biceps and a small med kit full of drug cocktails to her left. After that, she checked her coms. Zoey gave her the loud and clear. She grabbed her custom-built Advanced Rifle, Slapped a magazine in it, attached a flashlight and a silencer. After that, she jumped off the truck, closed the door and gave the back to knocks. Zoey drove off and Naruko strapped the rifle to her back.

She walked towards the I.A.A. building and immediately knew that she was being watched. She saw twenty people reach for their firearms and or radios. As she continued, she observed their movements, obviously, they were trying to encircle her. She calmly continued into the building, noticing the outrage of their reaction. They obviously had been ordered to disengage. As she walked into the building, she was greeted by armed guards. Walking up to the receptionist, she asked for Agent Calligan. A few minutes later a man came down the elevator. He was a small man, in a suit. Green eyes, greying, brown hair slime physique, overall not impressive.

"Kon'nichiwa, Uzumaki-san," the man said.

"Good day to you too, Agent Calligan, I presume?" Naruko said.

"You speak English?" the man exclaimed.

"I spent two weeks trying to learn Japanese."

"I make it a point to make sure I am as hard to reach as possible. Makes it harder for people to try and manipulate."

"Hence why you are geared for a medium sized firefight."

"You came to me with a proposal. As there is a basic rule to any discussion. Know your enemy. I did research on your agency. Quite the spreadsheet. National and international operations, questionable ethics, BlackOps. Not to mention numerous classified operations in media organizations. What else is there, corporate espionage, kidnapping, torture, murder, conspiracy, election fraud, voter intimidation... Oh and my personal favorite, attempt to spy on allied nations."

In an instant, Naruko's pistol was aimed at the man while her rifle was trained on the guard.

"Touch your weapons and I will not hesitate to shoot."

"How do you know about these things?" Calligan said calmly.

"We may be a small nation, but we are masters of the art of war. I do not fault you for trying, it is only natural. Now, what do you want with me?"

"Well, the internet has started to love your videos, not only your fitness videos, but also the videos of you firing your guns. We also know that you like to travel. You've been all over the country, Yosemite, Yellowstone, Red Rocks, Grand Gulch, the Absarokas, the Rockies, Hawaii among the most notable from your videos. What we wish to give you is Military Basic Training and Special Forces Training, for a small favor. What you'd get is the chance to see many of the territories we are operating in. And we could give your N-400 Form a push and have you recognized as a dual citizen."

"Favors are trades. You trade to sate my curiosity for the world and allow me to legally live in this country as a citizen, a valuable commodity. What is it you want me to do. With the training you offer to provide, I am guessing BlackOps. Where will I be deployed? And do I have a choice regarding assignments?"

"You'll have complete choice over assignments, as long as you do one per quarter year. And yes, you would be running BlackOps, a duration time of one week per mission."

"I accept. As soon as my papers have been legalized and I have my IDs I will come back. I hope you will tell your men to stand down."

With a nod, the guard relaxed and Naruko put her guns back. After that, Naruko waked out. In the elevator, she saved the conversation on a small Data Stick. Once on the ground, she calmly walked outside and walked to the car lot. Zoey pulled up and Naruko put her gear back quickly. She jumped into the cabin and grinned.

"I'll be a citizen quicker than expected. All I have to do is some business on behalf of the I.A.A. I'll even get Military Training."

"Awesome, so, I had a look at our assignments. If we hunker down and do a few sleepless nights, the entire semester can be worked off. I already talked with the Dean, he said we do not have to hand in hard copies. So, where do you want to go?"

"Nevada, Red Rocks. I want to go climbing again. How about you? We could also do the Green in Utah."

"No, climbing sounds great. When are we leaving?"

"End of the week, let's get the gear ready."

As they drove along the highway, they saw a truck pulling a boat, speeding. The truck was followed by a car.

"Wasn't that your dad's boat. And your dad chasing it?" Naruko asked.

"Yes, I'm gonna follow."

"Sure, I'll be in the bay."

She climbed into the bay, barely registering the speed. Laying down she put on her climbing harness and quickly anchored herself to the cabin. Taking out her Advanced Rifle, she looked through the scope, after putting on her headset.

"We're green. Push it."

The truck lurched forwards and raced after the boat. What they saw was the car chasing and shooting at the boat. Naruko saw the car pull to the side of the trailer and catch a person. And another person a few moments later. The car started slowing down and the engine started smoking. The two girls blasted past it and followed the truck. They raced along the Elysian Fields Freeway and turned off into the Palomino Highlands. As soon as the truck stopped in front of a group of men, Naruko opened fire. Three round bursts to the chests of each, quickly dispatched them. Naruko put her gear away, strapped her pistol to her thigh and donned a Bulletproof Vest. Walking to the cabin, she saw a man fumbling with a Shotgun. Two rounds to the head and the problem was done. With a sigh, Naruko signaled Zoey to call the police. The cops arrived an hour later. The police captain was quite pleased. Apparently, the men she shot were a recently sprung up group of drug runners from Mexico. After doing some testimonies, Naruko climbed into the truck and pulled the boat back to the city. Once back on the highway she called Michael.

"Hello?" the gruff voice said, obviously disgruntled.

"Mr. DeSanta, it's Naruko. I and Zoey came across something that I think belongs to you. A Marquis with the name Jaquelin. I am currently on the freeway heading back into L.S. where do you want it?"

"Really, Naruko, that is amazing. I'll meet you at the marina."

"We'll be there."

Naruko drove through the streets and half an hour later, led the yacht slide back into the ocean. Michael was very appreciative and paid her five grand. Naruko grinned and used the money to buy supplies for the climbing trip. A day later, the two girls were watching a news report about a factory fire in La Puerta. Apparently, there was a shootout between several gang members. It honestly didn't surprise her. Districts on gang turf were often in bad condition, however, the fault lies with the residents. If the residents didn't seek change, no change would come. Now gang crime was rising and things were going bad. Sighing, the two turned on the radio and jumped into the pool.

In the afternoon, she got a call from an acquaintance. Natalia Zverona was a young very attractive looking Russian. Naruko and Zoey had had some great outings together and the three enjoyed many of the same hobbies. Martin had met her as his mistress' daughter, and when her mother died he settled into a father figure for the girl. He had introduced her to Naruko and Zoey four years ago and the three instantly hit off. Natalia was distress, apparently, some maniac had stormed into her house and caused her home to be pulled off the side of the hill. She sent the address and asked her to meet her and Martin there.

Naruko jumped into her truck, already having donned her combat gear, minus the helmet and goggles. Zoey was driving, less than happy to drive to the location. Once there, she saw Michael and the fool that damaged her truck facing off against Madrazo's men. A few minutes later they were dead. Naruko jumped out of the car and aimed her rifle at the two men. Zoey came up from behind her.

"How could you dad! What did Talia ever do to you?" she yelled at the stunned man.

"I am inclined to agree with her, Mr. DeSanta. Destroying the home of a close friend is a mistake."

A few seconds later, Martin Madrazo arrived and started yelling at the two. The fool was identified as Franklin Clinton. Naruko knew the name, a frequent visitor at the Vanilla Unicorn and a gangbanger. In the end, Michael and Franklin were ordered to pay for the repair. Natalia was going to stay with Naruko and Zoey. Leaving for home after the excitement, Naruko stopped by a 24/7 and bought a few tubs of ice-cream. Once home and into her sports bra and very short shorts. The three girls were sitting on the couch and watched NASCAR.

The next day, Naruko, Zoey, and Natalia were on the highway out of state. Heading east, they entered the state of Nevada. After a few more hours, they were set up in a campsite. The three got their papers sorted and spent the rest of the day, planning their climbs.

During the following week, the three girls were climbing from dusk to dawn. The three girls focused on the Multi-Pitches, be they sport climbs or traditional climbs. When they were resting, they were going through some kata, or just sunbathing in the desert sun, or listening to the radio. In one report, they heard that Jay Norris had died due to an unfortunate malfunction in his latest device, causing it to explode and blowing his head off. After two weeks, the two returned. Zoey had bought a portable T.V. watching the news. From what Naruko could hear, a group of thieves had robbed a jewelry store in the city. One of them was partial to old movie lines, another died on the freeway downtown. And once the group reemerged from the sewers, the cops were ambushed and their cars were incapacitated by a truck. After that, they vanished. Sighing, Naruko kept driving. They had put in one last climb. The Solar Slab, was a traditional, nine-pitch, climb. It was fun. Now it was dark and the other two girls were sore and tired. Naruko was driving along the country roads, using the Night vision of her goggles.

A few hours later, she pulled up to her house and carried the two sleeping girls into the house and put them to bed. She yawned and then dropped down on the couch, put on NASCAR and fell asleep somewhere around lap 100.

The next morning, the three girls were on the beach. Naruko was currently beating the living daylights out of a horde of crazy females. She didn't really pay attention to their screeching as she was busting their faces and planting them in the sand. The police had arrived and were requesting paramedics. After half an hour, the score of angry tween had been dealt with and Naruko was let off with a warning after clarifying that she was acting in self-defense. After that inconvenience, Naruko continued to teach Natalia and Zoey some Taijutsu. During the afternoon, they watched as Michael crashed a Sea Shark onto the beach, with Tracey storming off to yell at Jimmy and eventually leave in a cab. Naruko and the girls had stayed in the background and were packing up for the day. Martin Madrazo had given Naruko a blank check for a new T.V. with adequate sound systems, to cover living costs for Natalia. So Naruko was going to buy a new Ultra HD 75-inch T.V. with another 1000$ going into the Surround Sound System. After setting it up, the girl's binge-watched the remaining season of NASCAR Naruko was currently watching.

There had been a few reports about gang wars at the Alamo Sea. The Lost Motorcycle Club had been under heavy fire, as well as the Varrios Los Aztecas, had taken heavy losses as well. Due to an accident, a meth lab, run in the O'Neil Farm blew up in smithereens. Naruko sighed, things were just going crazy. Naruko grabbed a bottle of water and walked outside. Natalia was still sleeping, she had made breakfast for her and left it in the fridge. Zoey was going to be on Fame or Shame to sing, so she was going to accompany her. Natalia had said that she was going to lay in for the entire day.

Naruko pulled up to the Maze Bank Arena in her Sandking. She walked next to Zoey and entered the large building. Naruko recognized a few people in the crowd, chief among which Zoey's sister Tracey. At one o'clock, Zoey was up. After a brief introduction, Zoey sang her version of 'God is a Girl'. The crowd loved it and on the internet, viewers were hitting the chats and blogs with positive reviews. After the song, Naruko nearly stormed onto the stage and broke Lazlow's neck for slapping Zoey's ass. Zoey ignored it and left. Another hour passed, and Tracey was on, with what could only be described as a terrible interpretation of an amateur lap dance. Shortly afterward, Lazlow was chased out of the arena by Michael and a man Naruko had only seen on occasion at the Alamo Sea in Sandy Shores.

As Naruko looked at the results so far, while Zoey talked with her sister. After a few minutes, she joined in on the conversation, as Zoey was currently leading the polls in most states.

"That was like so embarrassing," Tracey complained.

"How could you do that to me? Singing such a weird song!"

"Oh, my song choice was embarrassing? I wasn't the one walking in like a wannabe stripper, practically begging the host to bend you over and fuck right there on the stage. That was embarrassing."

"You, bitch!"

Naruko stepped into the conversation, next to Zoey.

"Yet you were the one willing to be bent over and taken in front of live cameras and audience. I don't see the validity of your argument. C'mon Zoe, we've got to go, Talia wants to go biking."

Guiding Zoey outside, the two went back to their house and got out their Mountain Bikes. The three made their way through the hills of Vinewood, enjoying the peace and tranquility. After a good few hours, they returned and showered. After that, they turned on the news and saw footage of Lazlow, dancing, barely clothed, by the L.S. River. Shaking her head, Naruko switched to watch some more NASCAR.

After a few days, of people being killed and gang skirmishes, Naruko was talking to a music producer from AKAN Records. John R. Holter was what many would call a fortune teller when it came to the music business. He had propelled bands like the Wavves to stardom and had offered Zoey a chance to go national, whether she succeeds in Fame or Shame or not. Zoey was ecstatic and Naruko was making arrangements in the planning. The settled for an appointment after Fame or Shame.

The next day, Naruko was running a Half-Marathon around the hills. Halfway, she was joined by a petite looking woman with an I.A.A. cap and track suite, with small pack on her back. A couple of miles in, she started breathing heavily.

"Could we slow down please, Miss Uzumaki?" the female wheezed.

"Well, I won't be breaking my record this time around, so let's take a breather."

Stopping and steeping to the side of the trail, Naruko dropped to the ground and slowly lifted herself into a handstand and started pumping.

"So, what can I do for you… Agent?" Naruko said.

"Holt, Samantha. Pleased to finally be able to meet you?" the blue-eyed brunette said.

She bent down and shook Naruko's hand, who continued her pushups on the remaining arm.

"Finally? That is temporal reference, hinting at a prolonged frame of time. How long has the I.A.A. been keeping tabs on me?"

"Since you were en route to the White House."

"And I'm guessing that Kitsu-nee-sama was less than cooperative?"

"She threw the agent down the canyon. Poor Bowers hasn't woken up from his coma since."

"She must have been going easy then," Naruko chuckled.

"Most people that anger her, normally find themselves dead at lights end. She must've liked him."

Of course, Naruko knew about the attempts of the I.A.A. to infiltrate Whirlpool. Of course, all attempts failed. Most were trying to coerce the eldest daughter into allowing access. The handful of BlackOps teams were happily floating in one of the many whirlpools around the kingdom. Now it seemed, the I.A.A. was trying to get to her. She didn't mind, as long as she got to have some fun.

"Easy? Easy!? The man's been in a coma for the past half-decade. How is that going easy?"

"Well the last time someone hit on my sister, they ended up with mangled limbs and no skin, on a beach with a ten foot pole up his ass. And that was on a good day."

The woman seemed shocked.

"Okay, moving on. Your documents arrived. I.D. card, Driver's License, and you are now also employed as a Consultant in Foreign Relations, which gives Healthcare, a paycheck and of course onto the tax list."

"Of course, so the deal I have with Calligan, stated that I'd be doing BlackOps Missions. I want a team, twelve people. Calligan knew that I wouldn't go solo that's why he didn't specify solo. I want a mechanical engineer, three medics, vehicle expert, communications analyst, heavy weapons expert, two snipers, a systems analyst and two specialized riflemen. I don't care where you get them from, just get them. You guys are called the International Affairs Agency, I know you recruit globally."

"I'll do what I can."

"Oh, and tell Calligan the next time he sends a messenger, make sure they can at least run a marathon in a decent time."

She looked at the sky, having stopped her pushups a while ago.

"Then again, you're most likely wired and there is probably a drone somewhere overhead. Ain't that right, Calligan?"

"Understood. You are right. Your requests have been granted. And he wishes you'd speak with more respect to your employers."

"I respect those worth respecting. If he can beat me in an all-out spar, I'll start seeing him as more than a suit with my paycheck."

With that Naruko took the pack and ran off, sprinting the remaining ten clicks back to the house. She entered her home and got into the outdoor shower. Zoey and Natalia were both in the pool, enjoying the view in front of them. After a shower that was more provocative than it should have been, Naruko informed them of her new status as a U.S. citizen. Getting into her racing outfit, she walked outside and saw moving vans parked in front of the house next door.

"About time we got a new neighbor. Wonder what they're like?" Naruko muttered.

Just then her mobile rang, with a blocked number.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you`?" she asked.

"A team is waiting in Chumash, north end of Barbareno. First house of the drainage, west side. Target is an Azerbaijani, male, middle-aged, theatre technician. Target is to be captured alive, no witnesses, no evidence. Go there, now," she heard Calligan say.

Jumping into her Sandking, she texted Zoey with a message of something coming up and raced down the Ocean Highway. It took her about twenty minutes to reach the area. She got into her gear and jogged the rest of the way. When she reached the four-man team, she sighed. Small, weak. If this was her backup she'd watch her own back. One of them, a black man, came up to her. He took off his sunglasses and whistled.

"Dayum! Bossman wasn't kiddin' when he said he'd send a tank. I'm guessin' you know the mission? We'll follow your lead."

Naruko nodded and made her way to the target. She knocked on the door and shot the woman with her pistol as soon as the door opened. Moving in, she cleared the rooms. She sighed when she saw a little baby sleeping in a cot. With a sigh, she jabbed the infant's head and killed it. She moved into the living room, knocked the target out and dumped him at the front door. Sighing, she watched the team walk in, and set the place up to go aflame due to a gas leak and exposed wiring. After a few minutes, the house was engulfed in flames and smoke. The fire department was alerted and arrived ten minutes later. By the time they got there the house was starting to fall apart. Firefighters pulled out the bodies of three people. Naruko sighed, thankfully the infant's corpse was lost to the flames. She drove further north, to the Alamo Sea, there she entered a large abandoned warehouse and sat down. She sat there in silence for what seemed eternity. Not moving, barely even breathing. In front of her was a Tanto. It was lavishly decorated with Gold and Ivory. Slowly, she took off her armor and laid it neatly to the side. Now she sat there with just her underwear, staring at the blade. She was so focused on the blade she didn't even hear the warehouse side entrance open.

"If you are going to do it, do it. Don't procrastinate and end your life, if you believe that it is the right thing to do," a cold, female voice said.

"But, if you're only staring at that blade out of self-pity… you should kill yourself without staining that blade.

Naruko turned around and saw two slit blood red eyes, gazing at her with no emotion. The female in front of her stood seven feet, with broad shoulders, large assets, and bulging muscles all over. She was wearing all black skin-tight leggings, black boots, black polo shirt, black gloves and a black balaclava.

"Life in luxury has made you weak. Pathetic."

Naruko was kicked in the side of her head.

"Crying over a little-soiled blood. Disgusting."

Naruko was grabbed by her hair and thrown across the floor.

"You've forgotten the core principle of our way of life. Disgraceful."

Naruko was picking herself up, only to receive a boot to the face.

"Have you gotten so content in your false security, that you can't even protect yourself?"

A stomp on her chest, followed by another, and another.

"Despicable. Unworthy. Pitiful. Revolting. Sickening."

Each word was accentuated with another kick.

"To think I once called you daughter. Unforgivable."

K…Kuram… Ma-K…Kaa-Ch…Chan…" Naruko groaned.

"Don't even speak to me, filth. What happened to you? You were the pinnacle of perfection, regarding the life of Kunoichi. Now, look at you. Weak. Unable to even fight back. Thinking of suicide. For what? One dead infant? You've killed hundreds of times before, what changed?"

Naruko stayed silent.

"Exactly. A kill, is a kill. No matter the context. Own up to it. It's done, move on. If not just say so and I'll end you myself."

Kurama's words hit Naruko like blasts from a shotgun.

"However, if you are still willing to fight, to kill, to live. Get up and prove it."

Slowly, and deliberately, Naruko got up. Her legs were trembling, and she was bruising heavily. After a minute she stood. She charged, delivering powerful punches and kicks, which were dodged by Kurama. Kurama kicked at her legs and spun, sweeping her to the ground when she landed. Instantly, she was on top of her and Naruko was doing her best to block the barrage of fists aimed at her face. With a stroke of luck, Naruko managed to dodge a punch, offsetting Kurama's balance for an instant. Naruko grabbed the hand, spun and had Kurama in an armbar seconds later. Kurama tapped out and stood up.

"Now that you have regained your will to fight, what are you going to do?"

"I'll move on. A mission is just another part of life. If I have to kill, I'll kill. Thank you, Kurama-kaa-san."

"Good. Now then, Naruko, why don't you allow me to indulge in some fun time myself," Kurama said.

"And what would you like to do?" Naruko asked.

"Well, I want to start an animal orphanage. One that specializes in wild cats. Jaguars are coming back and the Mountain Lions are being hunted, so someone has to take care of the orphans."

"Sure, I'll get everything sorted. Be ready by the end of the week. But I also need to get visited by nee-chan. Maybe even her extreme sports fanatic of a wife. Karan-chan can survive a week with Kaa-chan and Tou-chan. Can you tell them?"

"Of course. And I want this warehouse."

"I'll make the calls."

Naruko dusted herself off and put on her armor again. Once all was in place she followed Kurama out of the warehouse. She checked at the sheriff's office for the owner of the warehouse. She was quite surprised when it was listed as owned by Cesar Vialpando, leader of the Varrios Los Aztecas. And when she walked back to the warehouse, she was greeted by the sight of a legion of armed goons overseeing the storage of pallet loads of white packs. She called the sheriff linking the integrated helmet camera with his screen. A few seconds later, she got the go ahead and walked to her truck. She strapped on her knives, pistol and med kit. She strapped her Sniper Rifle to the right side of her back and her Advanced rifle on the left. Across her chest was her Shotgun. All her weapons were silenced and had flashlights. Waiting for night to fall, she set up on a roof and started to pick off isolated guards. If they were discovered, she'd snipe them. Once the guards outside were eliminated, she told the sheriff to have the power cut. Using the distress, Naruko activated her goggles and picked off the remaining guards with her knife. She shot the last two guards with her shotgun. Once that was done, she radioed the all clear.

The lights came on and she surveyed the area. She nodded to herself and called the sheriff. Needless to say, the man was ecstatic. Not about the paperwork, but her little cleanup job had earnt him a fat promotion, and enormous amounts of bragging rights. The drugs were put away in evidence and the property was confiscated and auctioned off to her. Next, she called Martin Madrazo, who was less than pleased that he was woken up in the middle of his sleep. She informed him of her project and Natalia's interest in veterinary medicine, which she could be taught one on one by a personal tutor, if he could get the licenses in a week's time. He agreed. After that, she drove to the bungalow and slept.

 **A/N:**

Hope you liked it. Next update will be on 02/17/18. Ciao


	5. Chapter 5

**A new Opportunity**

Naruko sighed as she got up. She had some readymade pizza, that she threw into the oven. Once it was done, she sat down in front of her T.V. and watched a documentary about the Roman Empire. Once her pizza was done, she got into her Sandking and started to drive back to the city. A couple of hours later, she parked in the garage, Zoey's Dusta wasn't in so she gave her a call.

"Howdy Zoe, I just got back. Where are you?" she said, after putting on her headset.

"Hey Naru, Talia and I are at the beach. Are you alright? I haven't heard from you since yesterday," Zoey said with concern.

"Oh, yeah, I decided to go to Sandy Shores overnight, cause it was closer. Is Talia near you right now?"

"Yes," she said, calling out to the girl.

"Da? What is it, Naru?" the Russian-American said.

"Remember how you said you'd love to be a vet?" Naruko asked with a grin.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I ran into my caretaker last night in Sandy Shores, and she'll be opening an animal shelter and clinic up there. And seeing how she is a certified veterinarian, with teaching qualifications and all, I asked her if she would take you on as an apprentice. And she agreed, seeing as you are a close friend of mine," Naruko explained.

The cry of disbelief echoing over the beach could be heard all the way over to Vinewood Hills. Naruko chuckled.

"I take it, that means yes?" she said.

"Oh my God, YES. YES, YES! Thank you so much, Naru."

"I'll call her now, have fun. By the way, we'll have some burgers tonight."

She hung up and quickly told Kurama about her new apprentice. She seemed pleased and was already overseeing the conversion of the warehouse. Naruko contacted Calligan to have him organize, Kurama's certifications in the States, seeing as Whirlpool did not have a system for such qualifications. Kurama had the knowledge and the skills to be a veterinary surgeon, she just needed the piece of paper.

"By the way, Miss Uzumaki. For your team selection, there will be an additional four. They have already been selected and are looking forward to working with you," the man said.

"As long as the entire unit can follow orders and is up to my standard, we won't have a problem."

"Well, seeing as we'll be putting you through the USMC training at San Diego's MCRD, and then straight through shrunken down version of USASOC, MARSOC, NAVSPECWARCOM, and AFSOC training. We pushed many boundaries and twisted quite a few arms to make it happen."

"That is very kind of you. So what is the plan?"

"You'll get a notification at the end of the week. We're currently recruiting from all over the place, from our Allies and Enemies."

"Good, as long as they are young, under the age of Twenty One, we should work nicely. And don't give me that line that it'll be impossible, I have looked into your data banks. There twenty three countries that have a Youth Soldier Program, the U.S. included, most of which are allies. If you recruit from there, it is very much possible. Now then, back onto topic. What happens when I get the message, where do I go?"

"Well, you'll be picked up and driven to Zancudo Air Force Base, and flown to San Diego, via Titan. You'll do the Marines' thirteen-week Boot Camp and the thirty-day of Marine Combat Training. After that you'll be sent to Fort Bragg, NC, for training from the U.S. Army 1st Special Forces Command for a week. Then you'll be shipped to Fort Brenning, GA, for training from the 75th Ranger Regiment, also a week. Once the Army's done with you, the Marines get you back and you'll head for Camp Pendleton, here in San Andreas, where the Marine Raiders will take care of you for a week. Once you come from there, you're driven to the Naval Amphibious Base Coronado, San Diego, SA. Once the SEALS have failed to kill you for a week, you will be flown to Hulburt Field, FL, where the 1st Special Operations Wing will polish you off. Once you're done with that, you'll be stationed in Los Santos. The house next to yours, Whispymound Drive 3675 has been bought for the unit and is currently being renovated to fit the sixteen members of your unit. I am not privy to the exact details of your training, all I know is that the schedules have been arranged so they fit into the allotted time."

"Thank you very much. I will hear from you at the end of the week then."

"Yes, by the way. Miss Holt, will be part of the unit, I thought I should let you know. Poor girl was devastated when she came back. She'll be your direct link to the I.A.A. Other than that, Have a nice day."

Naruko sighed. She looked out to the road again and saw that the neighbors had finished moving in. Feeling the need to be friendly, she decided to walk over and invite them for some BBQ. When she reached the driveway, she sighed again. She already knew who her neighbor was. She knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later the man himself opened the door.

"Shiieett! What can I do for you, Ma'am? If it's cause of the money, I'll have it transferred to you soon."

"That is very nice of you, but I actually came by to invite you over, seeing as you are new here. You know, being a good neighbor and being friendly.," she said with a smile.

"By the way, I'm Naruko Uzumaki, pleasure to meet you."

"Franklin, Clinton. A pleasure. So you're not pissed or anything?"

"Not really, I am not one to hold grudges. Besides, it was your friend, Lamar, wasn't it, who decided to add a few pieces of lead to my bumper."

"Yeah, that fool is a pain in the ass. I'll make sure he pays you back as well."

"Thank you, that is very kind. Now, would you like to come over? I'm fixing to make some burgers this afternoon, and I'm sure my housemates won't mind having a guest eat with us."

"Sure, beats sitting here by myself."

The two went to the house and Naruko brought some self-made lemonade. Franklin sat down, looking at the pictures in the living room.

"Ey, Naruko!" he called out to her.

"Did you take these pictures?"

Naruko came up from the cellar with a box shouldered and looked at the walls.

"Yeah, those are of the trips me and my housemates take. The big one in the center is the New Gorge Bridge in West Virginia. We went Base Jumping there last year."

"Whoa! Really, that's cool."

As he kept looking at the pictures, Naruko was carrying in her meat grinder, a pad, knife, bowls, and spices. She laid it all out and tossed Franklin another bottle of lemonade.

"So Naruko, how can you afford all this?" Franklin asked.

"Well, most of the trips are sponsored, but the others are paid by my parents. Plus, all my courses are online, so I have a lot of free time."

"Cool, so what are you doin' right now?"

"Well, I'm making burgers. This here is venison I shot a few days back. It's been in the cooler for a few days and is basically still fresh. Feel free to help, if you want. The kitchen's next door."

"Sure, thanks."

Just then her phone rang. Naruko turned her headset on kept sorting the spices.

"Hey Zoe, you and Talia done at the beach? Awesome, listen, our neighbor moved in and I invited him over for burgers. Could you stop by the store and buy some more wood? Great, take your time, burgers should be ready to be grilled in an hour."

She started to ground the meat, Frankin having come back. She started to add the spices and after an hour, the two had made a good twenty hand sized patties. Cleaning up the station and the equipment, the two washed their hands and started laying the things out. Franklin carried the sauces and vegetables in, once they were set out by Naruko. Within the hour, Natalia and Zoey arrive.

Needless to say, the two were not happy with Franklin's presence, but quickly forgave him. Naruko put her electric grill on the table and grabbed the wood from the Dusta's trunk. She walked into the garden and stared her smoker. She hung a few hundred pre-made venison strips into the box and locked shut it. Once that was done, she added a few tightly woven balls of fibrous material into the flames, to help add taste to the meat, aiding the marinade already on it.

Naruko returned and started to cook the patties. The girls and Franklin had started to make conversation. From the snippets she heard through her concentration, she learned that Franklin used to live with his aunt, who was a nutcase, according to him. He was also part of the Families. Naruko sighed, at least he was making an effort to get out of the life. Shulmah finished her cooking and started preparing the burgers. Fresh burger bun, she spread her self-made burger sauce, added some pickles and put a patty on it. She added cheese, some more sauce, another patty, cheese, sauce and another patty. Another slice of cheese, two slices of tomato and a slice of lettuce. She put some salad sauce on the lettuce and put on the onions. Another shot of salad sauce finished the burger. She put the buns top half on and handed the first burger to Franklin. The next went two Natalia and then to Zoey. She made her own last, and another two if someone was hungry for more. She put her T.V. on and started to watch the 2009 NASCAR season. After Daytona was done, Franklin left. Naruko was finishing the last burger.

She sighed and packed the dishes away. Zoey and Natalia were both still trying to digest the burger they had eaten. Naruko grinned and went to her dresser. She put on her camouflage belly free tank top, her camo cargos, and her boots. She put her Advanced Rifle, Heavy Sniper Rifle, and her Combat pistol in a carry bag and slung it over her shoulder. She left the house and started jogging into the hills. She had set up her own range in the hills, from plywood and paint. She got to her position, two hundred yards away from her targets.

She started firing round after round down range. An hour later she started to grow bored. She heard sirens. Checking the area with her scope, she saw a man with a shotgun, run backward, firing at the police. Naruko sighed and sighted the man in her scope. She took aim, breathed in and depressed on the trigger. The bullet tore through the air, and the man's knee, and into the ground. The man fell to the ground, screaming in agony. The police stopped and scanned the area. Naruko got up and packed away her gear. Once that was done, she calmly walked towards them.

"Good afternoon, officers," she said greeting the policewoman.

"Good afternoon, Naruko," said the officer.

"Do we know each other, ma'am?"

"Not personally. I'm Danielle, Cheetah's cousin."

"Ah… So how's C. doing?"

"Pretty good. So, what are you doing way out here?" she asked, as the paramedics carried her suspect away.

"Target practice, I've joined the Marines, I'll be flying to San Diego end of the week."

"Oh wow, guess Zoey will be lonely huh?"

"Probably, but then again, she'll be on holiday in the Bahamas with a friend."

"Cool, well you have fun."

She left and Naruko started to walk back. Just then her headset rang.

"Hey, Imoto! How are you doing?" came the voice of Nichibotsu Uzumaki,

"Hey Onee-sama, I'm doing great. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. Listen, we're just about to get on the plane. Sarah and I are looking forward to seeing you again. We'll be landing in Sandy Shores in about three hours."

"Alright, I'll be there, I'll mark my location with flares."

Naruko made her way down the hills and back to her home. She gathered her two flatmates and drove off with her Sandking. Two hours later, the three girls stood just outside of Sandy Shores. Zoey was looking at the sky with a pair of Night Vision Goggles. Natalia was helping Naruko set up the landing zone. They had connected a dozen flares with a fuse and had marked a circle in the sand.

"Naruko, we're approaching the drop zone, are you ready ground side?" Nichibotsu asked.

"We're ready, L.Z. is marked by red flares. We'll see you ground side."

"Good, jumping in ten!"

"Roger!"

Shulmah looked at the sky and used her Multi-Vision Goggles to search for the two extreme sports fanatics. A few minutes later, she saw two white forms shoot towards the ground against the night sky. She lit the fuse and seconds later the flares lit up. The forms descent slowed immediately as the two deployed their parachutes. Four minutes later, the two women landed on the ground. They quickly packed away the chutes and drove to the bungalow.

"So sis, I hear you're going to be a military woman again. I'm proud of you," the elder Uzumaki said.

"Mother and Father are pleased as well. So when are you heading for training?"

"In two days. By the way, Zoey, Natalia. I got you a six-month all-expense paid spa trip to the Bahamas, while I enjoy your brand of military training."

The five enjoyed some nice pizza and a few movies and spent the next day enjoying the Alamo Sea. At the end of the day, they were driving back to Los Santos. Nichibotsu was enthusiastic about sharing embarrassing stories of Naruko's childhood, much to Natalia's and Zoey's pleasure. The next morning, Naruko was awoken by the glorious smell of ramen. She shot up and saw Nichibotsu standing in the kitchen. Naruko jumped into the shower and prepared herself.

She sat at the table, Zoey, Natalia, and Sarah had joined them. Just as food was being served, the doorbell rang. Naruko opened it and saw Samantha Holt standing in front of her, with a backpack in her hands.

"Miss Holt, please come in, we were just about to have breakfast. Can I interest you in some ramen?" Naruko asked, ushering the girl inside.

"I take it, you'll be joining me to San Diego?"

"Yes, I am also here to hand you the files on your unit."

Naruko served her a bowl of ramen and dug into her own. Two bowls later, the door rang again. Naruko opened it and was greeted with the sight of a Marine in his Service Charlie uniform. She had to give the man credit, for only being around five and a half feet tall, he did not show any signs of fear when she opened the door, despite her easily towering above him.

"Yes?" she asked with a smile.

"Ma'am, I was sent to drive you to Zancudo Ari Force Base."

"I'll be out in a minute."

Naruko walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her bag and Samantha. Saying their goodbyes, the two got into the Crusader and drove to the base. They were immediately led to a Titan. They strapped in next to the cargo. Once they were in the air, Samantha handed Naruko a dossier with the files. Naruko took them and skimmed them over.

 _Name:_ Holt, Samantha _  
Date Of Birth._ 05/05/1992 _  
Country of Origin:_ United States of America _  
SYP of Origin:_ N/A _  
Specialty:_ Translator

 _Name:_ Albers, Nathan _  
Date Of Birth:_ 12/31/1992 _  
Country of Origin:_ United States of America _  
SYP of Origin:_ N/A _  
Specialty:_ Interrogator

 _Name:_ Sanchez, Hanber _  
Date Of Birth:_ 03/06/1992 _  
Country of Origin:_ United States of America _  
SYP of Origin:_ N/A _  
Specialty:_ Communications Expert

 _Name:_ Smith, Xander _  
Date Of Birth:_ 02/14/1992 _  
Country of Origin:_ United States of America _  
SYP of Origin:_ N/A _  
Specialty:_ Rifleman

 _Name:_ Byrd, Julia _  
Date Of Birth:_ 02/29/1992 _  
Country of Origin:_ United States of America _  
SYP of Origin:_ USSOCOM _  
Specialty:_ Medic

 _Name:_ Tremblay, Joel _  
Date Of Birth:_ 12/25/1995 _  
Country of Origin:_ Canada _  
SYP of Origin:_ CANSOFCOM _  
Specialty:_ Sniper

 _Name:_ Adams, Dawn _  
Date Of Birth:_ 06/20/1993 _  
Country of Origin:_ United States of America _  
SYP of Origin:_ USSOCOM _  
Specialty:_ Rifleman

 _Name:_ Danieli, Ziva _  
Date Of Birth:_ 06/03/1994 _  
Country of Origin:_ Israel _  
SYP of Origin:_ Mossad/Kidon _  
Specialty:_ Rifleman

 _Name:_ Lee, Dixie _  
Date Of Birth:_ 10/24/1994 _  
Country of Origin:_ United States of America _  
SYP of Origin:_ USSOCOM _  
Specialty:_ Medic

 _Name:_ Perkinson, Grace _  
Date Of Birth:_ 10/31/1994 _  
Country of Origin:_ United Kingdom _  
SYP of Origin:_ UKSF _  
Specialty:_ Sniper

 _Name:_ Felton, Ruby _  
Date Of Birth:_ 06/12/1993 _  
Country of Origin:_ United States of America _  
SYP of Origin:_ USSOCOM _  
Specialty:_ Communications Analyst

 _Name:_ Murphy, Sandra _  
Date Of Birth:_ 08/27/1993 _  
Country of Origin:_ Canada _  
SYP of Origin:_ CANSOFCOM _  
Specialty:_ Heavy Weapons Expert

 _Name:_ Summerlin, Rose _  
Date Of Birth:_ 04/07/1993 _  
Country of Origin:_ United States of America _  
SYP of Origin:_ USSOCOM _  
Specialty:_ Medic

 _Name:_ Churchill, Skye _  
Date Of Birth:_ 10/01/1992 _  
Country of Origin:_ United Kingdom _  
SYP of Origin:_ UKSF _  
Specialty:_ Systems Analyst

 _Name:_ Abbotte, Kyle _  
Date Of Birth:_ 04/04/1993 _  
Country of Origin:_ Canada _  
SYP of Origin:_ CANSOFCOM _  
Specialty:_ Vehicle Expert

 _Name:_ Snyder, Luke _  
Date Of Birth:_ 03/03/1993 _  
Country of Origin:_ United States of America _  
SYP of Origin:_ USSOCOM _  
Specialty:_ Mechanical Engineer

As she looked through the files she noted that they were heavily weighted towards the female presence. She sighed, while she had no problem with working with those of her gender, nowadays, they were too weak to even be thought of as dangerous when it came to actual combat. But then again, these were trained and disciplined individuals, so she was hoping for a group of soldiers willing to do anything for the mission.

"I didn't think the I.A.A. sends someone so young out into the field," Naruko said.

"You're one to talk, Miss Uzumaki," the woman replied.

"Yes, but in my homeland, everyone is military trained the moment they join the academy. Every man, woman and child is trained to kill in order to defend our homeland."

"So how long have you been a part of your military?"

"For going on fifteen years now. We start training when we start walking. People here would think our culture brutish, barbaric or inhumane, but our way of life has kept us safe. A story I always loved to read was the defense against the Mongolian Invaders. We had few warriors in our homeland at the time, as we had sent them out to hunt the Giants of the Deep. Most of our defenders were retired and young ones. We defended and eradicated the invaders, and kept the next generation safe, by sending the old, ill and disabled first."

"You're right, here we would send only our active military, and then send in our reserves. What you do would be classed as inhumane, having children actively classed as military personnel would be condemned. But how does a monarchy work in a socialist society?"

"Wherever did you get the idea that we are a socialist people? We embrace personal belongings and wealth, but our spirit and focus is towards our crown and country. With my people, at war, the King leads away from home, while the Queen rules at home. The Queen is the center pillar and must be protected, the next generation is what upholds our people. And as long as our people will live on, we can fight to the death with no regret."

"I see."

"We'll be landing in five," came the announcement through the intercom.

When they landed, they were led to a small conference room. Everyone looked at the tall amazon that had just entered the room. They set chairs in a semicircle and sat down. Naruko stood and stared down at them. In front of her were sixteen people that she would be leading into battle, sighing she started her speech.

"Listen up. My name is Naruko Uzumaki, and I will be your unit leader from now on. Where I come from, all soldiers are pawn, so I will be wrecking as much havoc as any of you in the field, be it at the front, or from the back as support,"

She said in her usual cold and calculating tone.

"First things first. I don't care about your personal beliefs, what you identify as, or what your skin is. If I say jump, the only thing that comes out of your mouths is 'Yes, Ma'am!'. And you better hope it was high enough. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" came the chorus back.

"Splendid. Good, now get up and stand at the wall behind me, when I call your name, you will stand in front of the free chai furthest to the left, turn to the others and stand at attention. I will then give the details from your file. Once I am done, you will add something about yourself. For example."

Naruko stood at attention and went over the details in her file.

"Naruko Uzumaki, born October Tenth, Ninety-four. I'm from the Whirlpool Kingdom and have been trained by my homelands ANBU units, which stands for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, in English, that means, Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. My specialty is my broad range of skills, I am a Jack of all Trades."

Naruko relaxed and stood at ease again.

"As you heard, I'm Naruko Uzumaki, things I like include travelling and adventure sports. I dislike the time it takes to get to venues and the time it takes to get permits. My hobbies include adventure sports, exotic dancing, as well as various semi-legal activities. My dream for the future is to gain as much knowledge of the West's wealth of knowledge and technology, to bring back to my homeland and enrichen it with what I learn here."

Looking at her unit, she sighed and grabbed the files.

"Everyone get that? Good, now then. Holt, Samantha. You're up… This is Samantha Holt, born May fifth, Ninety-two. She's from the I.A.A. and will be our liaison with the Agency. She is our Translator and apparently has been trained to carry a firearm."

Samantha stepped up and stood at attention. She stood in the standard I.A.A. tracksuit. Her blue eyes were covered by her gray aviator, and her blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Sam Holt. I like studying languages and reading. I don't like the fact that a language dies about every two weeks. My hobbies are reading and studying languages. And my hope for the future is to one day write a book to resurrect those languages."

"Alright, Albers, Nathan, born New Year's Eve Ninety-two. He's a U.S. Citizen and employed by the I.A.A. He's trained in firearms, with a decent score. He'll be our interrogator."

The man was of African- American descent, big, burly, and bald. Standing at six foot ten inches, he was the only one in the unit taller than Naruko. His deep brown eyes had a presence to them that kept even her on guard. He too wore the standard I.A.A. tracksuit.

"Name's Nate Albers, I'm a southern born American, never been to Africa. I like the gym, I don't like the idiots calling themselves gangbangers and the like. My hobbies are going to the gym and shooting at the range. Dream for the future, I don't, marry, get kids and so, I guess"

Naruko chuckled, that seemed quite familiar.

"Next, Sanchez, Hanber. You're up. She's born March sixth, Ninety-two. Also employed by the I.A.A. she's Mexican-American and will be one of our Communications Expert, one of our two Coms people. She is also trained as a K-9 police officer."

Hanber was five foot three, among the smallest in the unit. She wore the standard tracksuit. Her brown hair was braided into a ponytail. Her brown eyes shined with intelligence.

"Hola, everyone. I'm Hanber, I love my dogs and food. My dislikes are burnt food and animal abusers. My hobbies are walking my dogs, playing with my dogs and cooking. My dream for the future is to someday open an animal shelter of my own and breed a specialized police dog."

"Next, Smith, Xander. Also employed by the I.A.A. Ex-Marine, wounded in Afghanistan, medical discharge, because the shoulder injury sustained from a roadside IED, severely limits the range of motion and level of stress endurance. Born Valentine's Day, Ninety-two in Okinawa, Japan, to two Marines. Excellent scores and result in Boot Camp and an exemplary service record. This'll be like a welcome back party, eh Sergeant?"

Xander stepped forth, he too was clad in the tracksuit and wore a Camo Marine Baseball cap. He was big, six foot two and broad-shouldered. Naruko could see from his brown eyes that he was a true warrior.

"Xander Smith, page twenty-two. I like guns and cars. I don't like those who disrespect the flag and my country. My hobbies include the firing range, and meeting with Marines to lend a listening ear. And for the future, I don't know. Marry a marine, get a kid, move to Rockport, or Osaka."

"And that concludes Delta-Squad. Xander, you're in charge of the squad, you have both knowledge and experience. The main priority for you is to keep your people safe. Understood? Good. Now, Byrd, Julia, born February Twenty-ninth Ninety-two. Trained by USSOCOM, she's a Native-American orphan of the Northern Arapaho. Against tradition, she is a warrior. And from what the file says, an excellent one. She is also a trained medic, with certification ranging from basic first aid all the way to doctor. She'll be one of our three medics."

The woman stood five foot tall, her long black hair was loose, running down her back. She wore a brown leather jacket, a pair of jeans and some brown boots.

"Howdy, name's Julia, I'm an Arapaho. I like listening to the stories of the old days and hunting. My dislikes are idiots, claiming to speak for my people. My hobbies are participating in my tribe's rituals and hunting. And my dream for the future, to find my parents and gain recognition as part of the Arapaho."

"Next up is, Tremblay, Joel. Born on Christmas Day Ninety-five. He's a native of Alberta, CANSOFCOM trained the man. Graduated first of his sniper class in Oh-Ten. He'll be one of our two snipers."

Noel was a brunette, five foot eleven tall, his diary blond hair in a buzzcut. He was wearing a Winnipeg Falcons jacket, a pair of black jeans and some hiking boots.

"Hi, I'm Christmas. I love Hockey, I don't like idiots. I play hockey and go fishing. My dream is to coach the champions someday."

"Next, Adams, Dawn. Born June Twentieth Ninety-three, on a raft down the Mississippi? Well, I've heard of weirder. Anyway, USSOCOM trained her and she has been part of two ting operations. One in Detroit, the other in Tucson. She is trained in the use of most automatic firearms, ranging from SMGs to SAWs."

Dawn stood at five and a half feet, with green eyes and sandy blond hair. She had grey cargo shorts, flip-flops, and a checkered short sleeved blouse.

"Howdy, I'm Dawn. I like canoeing down the Miss. I don't like folks making fun of where I come from. I spend my free time either shooting or paddling. Dreams for the future, buy a plot of land, build a farm and grow crops, keep some cattle, that sorta thing."

"Next is our resident exchange from Israel. Seeing as the States is a powerful ally to the Israelis, and Whirlpool is an ally of the States, The Throne of Whirlpool has decided to ally itself with Israel as well. Behind closed doors of course. Now then, Danieli, Ziva, is a niece of the current head of Mossad. She has been trained by Mossad's Kidon. She was born June Third Ninety-three. And has the usual Kidon training. Her main function in the unit, however, will be as a rifleman."

The Mossad agent stood at five foot five, dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that reached down between her shoulder blades. She wore a blue blouse, blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers,

"Ziva Danieli, Mossad, my homeland. Terrorists and those who threaten my homeland. Hobbies are shooting my guns and spending time with my family. Dream for the future, lead Mossad's Kidon."

"That concludes Alpha. For the majority of the time, I will be in charge of this squad. Alpha is our main mover, on the chess board, Alpha would be the Queen. Able to move as the situation demands. When I am not in charge, command will go to Ziva Danieli. Understood? Wonderful. Next up is Lee, Dixie. Born October Twenty-fourth, Ninety-four, in Alabama, USA. USSOCOM trained her as a Medic, as well as an Explosives Expert. She also has combat experience as a field medic, so she will lead the squad."

Dixie stood five foot ten, her dirty blonde her and bright blue eyes gave a strong contrast to her tanned skin. She wore a red blouse, which she had knotted just under her chest, revealing her trim stomach. She wore brown britches and a pair of brown cowgirl boots.

"Howdy Y'all, name's Dixie Lee. I'm a daughter of the South, that means I don't take no lip from no one. Now, I like mah home soil, mah guns, and mah truck. I don't like them rich folks from the city thinkin' themselves better than me. I'm tougher than all them put together, I at least can pull mah own weight. In mah spare time, I go four-wheelin', to the range, hunt, watch NASCAR when it's in season. Dream for the future, I wanna move overseas, experience somethin' different."

"Well, if you want to live somewhere different, I can have it arranged for you to live in the Whirlpool Kingdom in a few years' time. I know the throne is always appreciative of new contrasts to our own culture. Next, Perkinson, Grace. Born, Halloween Ninety-four, in England. The UKSF took care of her. Remember that that Brit who shot a Taliban machine gunner, back in Oh Nine. The one with a distance of nearly two and a half clicks. He's the guy who trained her. So as you can guess, this is our second sniper. She and Christmas will be on Overwatch together most of the time."

Grace stood at five foot five, with light brown hair pulled into a medium ponytail. She wore a blue skirt and a blue blouse. Her feet were covered in summer sandals.

"Good afternoon to you all. As you have already heard, I am Grace Perkinson. I was trained to be a sniper since I was a little girl. My likes include shooting, as well as the occasional game of chess. I dislike the time it takes to cool my tea, and the amount of paperwork I need to fill out to get a new rifle. My pastimes include horseback riding, chess, going to the range, and simply enjoying a good book. For the future, I hope to be daymed as Lady of the Order of the Garter."

"Alright, next up is Felton, Ruby. Born June Twelfth Ninety-three in the States. Again, USSOCOM has trained her. She will be our second Coms person, as our Coms Analyst."

Ruby stood five foot eleven. Her black hair went straight down her back. She wore a red baby-tee and Daisy-Duke shorts. She was wearing black combat boots to match.

"Afternoon. I'm Ruby. I like social media and hacking. I hate low tech and blackouts. I spend my free time hacking or triggering people online. My dream for the future is to build my own software company."

"Next Murphy, Sandra. Born August Twenty-seventh, Ninety-three, in Canada. She's been trained by CANSOFCOM in everything regarding mobile firepower. She is also a workout fanatic, as I'm sure her physique tells you. She also is one of a group of people who can boast about lifting two M247s and fire them simultaneously, while still being reasonably accurate. She will be our Heavy Weapons Expert."

Sandra stood at six feet tall, she rivaled Naruko in build. Her muscles were powerful and defined, yet not overly bulky. Her short black hair reached just below her ears. She wore grey sweatpants, trainers, and black t-shirt.

"Hi, I'm Sandra. I like working out. I hate lazy fat asses, who say that being fat is just as healthy as being fit. My hobbies are working out and going to the range. Dream for the future? The title. World record for weightlifting of any kind."

"That concludes Bravo-Squad. Sandra will take command of the squad. Bravo is our heavy support, along with our snipers, they will have our backs. So don't piss them off. Now to the final four. Summerlin, Rose. Born in the States and trained by USSOCOM as a medic. She was born April Seventh, Ninety-three. And she is licensed to do field surgery."

Rose stood five foot five, in a blue tracksuit, her blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Rose, likes include, hanging out, and sleeping, I don't like my sleep interrupted. Hobbies are sleeping and reading. Dream for the future is to get a place out in the country and enjoy the peace and quiet."

"Next, Churchill, Skye. Born October First, Ninety-two. She is a UK citizen, trained by UKSF and the MI6. She is a hacker, one of the best at that. She's our systems analyst and equipment locator and procurer. She is here because when she was bored, she decided it would be fun to hack the NSA, I.A.A., F.I.B., Homeland Security, MI6 and various other Intelligence Agencies, for fun from her cellphone, while she was in her jacuzzi."

Skye, stood five foot five, blonde her, sky blue eyes and tan skin. She wore a pair of trainers, blue cargo pants, a blue tank top and a black backpack.

"Name's Skye. If you need anything, I can hook you up. I like hacking and electronics. I hate it when people delete my save files. I game, I hack, I listen to music. I want to have my own internet protection firm."

"Next, Abbotte, Kyle. April Fourth, Ninety-three. Canadian, Quebec. He was trained by CANSOFCOM and is the best driver Montreal has ever seen. He's certified to drive and pilot anything motorized, be it manned or not. He'll be in charge of vehicles and transport."

Kyle stood at a five foot seven and was decently built. He wore some blue overalls and a pair of paint covered boots. His hair was cut to an almost nonexistent length.

"Kyle's the name and vehicles' my game. I'm here to provide wheels. I'm an engine head. I like anything that goes fast. I don't like traffic. I use my free time to build things that go stupendously fast and find stupid things to do at those speeds. I wanna own my own NASCAR team and supply it with my own engines."

"And last but not least, Snyder Luke. He's from Motor City Detroit, born March Third, Ninety-three. He was trained by USSOCOM as an engineer and mechanic. He'll be our Mechanical Engineer. Together with Kyle, we shouldn't have any problems getting from A to B."

"Name's Luke. I'm a mechanic. I like tools and fixing things. I don't like things I can't fix. I fix things and I build things. I want to own my own shop someday, where you can get any service, as long as it's mechanical."

Luke stood, six foot one. He too wore a blue overall. His head was shaven, and his boots were banged up.

"And that concludes our final squad. Charlie Squad will be led by Skye. Charlie's primary function is logistics and will be a key part of the unit. Now that we all know each other, I have one more announcement. The regulations are going to be bent and pushed for us, as long as we meet the physical standard, nothing else will matter. Now, get ready, we should be picked up any minute now."

Just then a drill instructor burst into the room.

"Alright, ladies. Let's go! Let's go! Move it! Move it!"

And so began half a year of hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Here it is folks, chapter 6. You know the drill. Read, enjoy, review or PM.**

 **Results of Training**

"Alpha in position."

"X-Mas in position."

"Delta in position, Alpha Charlie, is secure."

"Bravo in position. West road is secure."

"Grace in position."

"Charlie in position, road, and bay secured."

"Good, remember the mission. Silencers on, we don't want the military to get interested. Everyone remember the targets. Disable, no lethal shots. Guards are to be eliminated with extreme prejudice. This is Hell Cleaners proving mission."

"Remember we need the targets alive."

After a few minutes, Alpha Charlie was growing annoyed.

"How long is this going to take? And why the fuck, are we sitting up to our nipples in a fucking swamp with mini crocodiles nibbling at our genitals," a male voice said.

"The good hunter is the one who is able to conceal himself and wait for the prey to appear," H-C-Leader said.

"The targets will come either from land, or water. Air route is out of the question, as the military would shoot them down. They'll wait until at least nightfall."

It turned midnight and over the next few hours sixteen black SUVs turned up and parked on a small island in the swamp. The fourteen targets were wearing suits while the guards were wearing tracksuits. They were carrying Assault Rifles and Shotguns. The moon was covered by thick clouds.

"Look alive Hell Cleaners. Snipers, deactivate the targets. Alpha, Bravo, move in. Delta protect Alpha Charlie. Night Vision from here on out."

A few minutes later, the twelve were on the ground bleeding. The rest were dead. Within minutes the targets were interrogated and killed. The bodies were chopped up and dispersed all over the swamp, for the local predators to eat and dispose of. The SUVs were taken away and the blood pools were covered with dirt.

Naruko woke up in the morning. She had returned after her training with the military. She got up and showered. Once she was done, she checked the time. Seven in the morning, three more hours until the plane landed. She started cutting up venison into strips, once the meat was cut, it was put on skewers and hung into the smoker. Once the fire was on, she sighed and made some breakfast. The smoking progress would take about six to seven hours. Naruko sat down on the couch and continued to watch NASCAR. Once the race was done, she jumped into her Sandking. Driving to the airport, she parked and waited.

An hour later the plane landed and Naruko waited at the gate. She watched Zoey and Natalia eventually walk outside and greeted the two. Both of them had a very healthy tan. The two were very happy to see her. Naruko carried their luggage to the truck and soon drove off. Once she got home, she introduced her team to her housemates. She started the barbeque and activated the exhaust hood in the center of her living room. The grill was encased in an industrial grade, clear plastic case, allowing her to grill inside when it rained, or when she was watching NASCAR. She kept an eye on the flames and the coals, as the team and her roommates watched. After a while, they were all enjoying venison steak, jerky and sweet tea.

After three or four races, the day was done and the living room was cleared up. Naruko sighed as she was being used as a teddy bear by her two friends. Oh, if only Kurama could see her now, she would never live it out. Just then her phone rang.

"Yeah?" Naruko asked.

"This the number of Naruko Uzumaki?" the voice said, male, middle-aged, Hispanic accent.

"Who wants to know?"

"Marco Ramirez-Garcia from the Garcia cartel from Colombia. We know what you have done. And we will take revenge for it," the man said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But if you think of threatening me, I promise you, you will regret your actions before you can reap the rewards…"

"That might be true, and we are not stupid enough to attack you. However, with your help, fourteen cartels are banding together and are currently sending an army to your little island. I doubt your people have reached the level of technology we have."

Naruko started to laugh. It started soft, then got louder and deeper. And soon it reached levels that bordered on madness.

"Then you have doomed them. I thank you for your warning, and I apologize for the package you'll receive within the week."

She put the phone down and called her sister.

"Nee-sama, you are about to receive visitors. Some of my exploits led to some bruised egos and in return want to get revenge. They don't think you'll put up with much of a fight. Have fun with them, send the remains to me in a hermetically sealed container."

"Of course, Imoto. Thank you for the heads up."

Naruko sighed and started to relax again. And soon she started to drift off to sleep.

The next morning the three woke up and had breakfast. The three were watching the news and saw a report about an exploding ship. Naruko sighed, she checked her phone and it seemed that the police chief was hoping for her assistance. She sighed and walked to her truck. Driving to the docks she drove past the barricade. She walked to a boat and looked along the peer. She saw something gleam a distance away and jogged towards it. What she found were four casings, large casings. They were .308 cartridges, sniper munition. She pulled out a scope and aimed at the ship. The police officer escorting her marked the casings and looked at her.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"He stood here, and let off four rounds. Probably to release the sub that was stolen a few days ago," Naruko said.

"He'll have moved up to the end of the pier and jumped into the water to avoid detection, and then used the subs ability to travel underwater. Do we know what was transported on the freighter? Are all the containers accounted for?"

"According to the manifest, we have all containers accounted for."

"Then why is the freighter blown up? Do you have divers in the water?"

"No, that's why you were called in. Due to your work in Sandy Shores, as well as your connections to our own department. Most of our divers are up by the Alamo, we found the dump site of the Aztecas and are currently combing the entire lake. You are the only one we have. And the Coastguard is preoccupied with drug and gun runners in the Gulf and along the coast."

"Alright, I have another drysuit if you're interested?"

She jogged back to her truck and got out two dry suits, as well as scuba gear. Naruko even pulled out a couple of harpoons. She got into hers and put on her scuba gear. She checked her gear and then checked the officers.

"Alright, I'll give you the full face mask, so you shouldn't be having problems with water in it. Stay behind me and if you feel panicked, just surface slowly."

The two dove into the water, Naruko left glow sticks every few yards. The bright yellow sticks of lights left a trail for them to follow. When the got to the freighter, the two searched the seabed. What they found was an imprint. Pictures were taken and distances measured. Once the two were done, they returned to the truck and got out of the gear. Naruko handed her the data card and drove back off. The entire situation was weird, but as long as she got her check, she didn't care.

She returned home and was greeted by the angry looks of her two roommates. Gulping, she was grabbed and pulled into the house. A few minutes later Naruko was forced into a maid outfit, a pair of fox ears and a foxtail. And spent the rest of the day catering to her two girlfriends. She was relieved of her duties.

The next day, Naruko was packing for a camping trip. The new neighbors had moved in the day before friendly and all of them were part of her group she had trained with. She had set up a nice camping trip. They were planning to take four Sandkings. Naruko heaved a large cooler into the bay of her truck. She put a tent and a handful of stacks of driftwood. Zoey and Natalia were just waking up, and coming outside, snacking on some yogurt. They were already dressed in they're camping clothes. Naruko quickly packed her bag and settled behind the wheel, with Natalia and Zoey sharing the backseat. The neighbors did the same, all of them having their trucks packed. They drove east into Nevada and set out to climb in the Red Rock Canyon National Conservation Area.

When they arrived they set up camp and sorted out their gear. A few days into the trip Naruko got an E-Mail. Reading through it, she started sketching out everything she needed into the dirt. After a few minutes, the others came by and sat down. Zoey and Natalia were on a food run, so there was no need for secrecy.

"This'll be a two-part job. Part one, find and eliminate a camp from the Lost Motorcycle Club. Confiscate everything, weapons, drugs, vehicles. No survivors. Part two is a little more fun and maybe, I can get those two hot pieces of ass all of you have been staring at all this time, to help as well. Part two will be a robbery. Don't know where yet, but that'll be the easiest job. The bikers are in the middle of the Mojave, no idea where, but we know they go to St. George to resupply every week."

She pointed to a spot on her drawn map.

"Charlie, your task is to locate the targets and track them back to their camp. Delta will be split into two. Holt and Albers wil be attached to Alpha. Sanchez and Smith will be attached to Bravo. Bravo your task is to keep our appearance here up. We need alibis, so have as much presence on the walls as possible, keep an eye on Natalia and Zoey as well. Alpha will be in charge of eliminating the target once they're located. You all should have gotten my personal brand of combat suits."

"You mean those real-life versions of the Halo ODST armor?" Sky chimed in with a grin.

"Yes, those. They were made in my homeland and are strong enough to withstand multiple shots from an armor-piercing sniper. Your trucks should have them stored in secret boxes under the seats, along with all the usual equipment. Now Charlie, move out, I expect a report by the end of tomorrow."

Charlie team left in their designated truck, just as Natalia and Zoey came back. They had a large Barbeque for the entire campground, Naruko mentioning more than once that she and a bunch of her group would be doing a weeklong climb. Zoey was not happy but was assured that she could call at any time. The next day was spent scouting a route for the trip. As well as indulging in more fun related things such as base jumping. At the end of the day, Charlie sent them coordinates of the camp. Alpha and their half of Delta made their way into the desert.

"Aöright, this will be a clean mission. Remember, we need their clothes, no blood, we do this quietly."

Night had fallen and Hell Cleaner had surrounded the camp. Six of them were moving through the tents. They moved from tent to tent, knocking out the inhabitants of the camp. Once a tent was cleared, four more Cleaners came in and stripped and bound them. It took the Hell Cleaners half an hour to gather all the bikers. They were gagged and bound on the floor. Hell Cleaners were currently packing all the belongings away.

"Your country thanks you for your sacrifice," H-C-Lead said.

The suppressed shots splattered blood onto the sand. A few minutes later, a couple dozen barrels were lined up and opened. The bodies were put inside and then filled with Hydrochloride. Once that was done, the barrels were sealed and buried below six feet of sand. Once that was done, the Hell Cleaners left with everything, making sure there was no evidence of their passing.

The week was over and Naruko and her group returned to the campsite. And after another week the group headed back to L.S. When they arrived they packed away their gear and headed to bed. The next morning, Naruko was talking with Zoey and Natalia.

"Alright guys, with all that's been going on, I think its time we do something more interesting?" Naruko said with her usual foxy grin.

"I know that grin Naru, and I don't like it," Zoey said.

"Da, whatever it is you are planning, I wish you luck and fun," Natalia said.

"Besides, I am starting my training under your caretaker. She says to present you with her gratitude."

Natalia handed her a key to a storage unit.

"Tell her I am very grateful. And I wish you luck in your training, just remember, Kurama-Kaa-chan will not only train you in mind but also in body as well. She will run you like boot camp, and make you love it. One way or another."

Natalia gulped and Zoey chuckled. Then she looked at Naruko.

"I won't be able to do your fun as well, your parents invited me to a few months of living with them. They want to see if I am capable of living as the mate of the epitome of the Uzumaki way of life."

"Well, all I can say is welcome to the Uzu Military Forces, Kaa-sama and Tou-sama will love you. So shall we do something fun? Let's head to the beach, work on our tan. And maybe I can have another crack at the local crazies. Or I can check on Kurama-Kaa-chan's present first. C'mon guys, let's get going."

Natalia and Zoey grabbed their beach supplies and loaded into the Sandking. Naruko did the same, standing proudly with chest wrappings and a loincloth. They drove to the storage unit on Alta Street. She entered the storage service and noticed that thanks to her efforts, the area was safe and clean. Former gang members were now guarding the business and drug-related crime had dropped radically. Of course, there had been quite a few drug dealers and gangs who were not happy with the new management. Those complaints were quickly processed and ignored. All units were unlocked checked for illegal items. The drugs that were found were burnt and the owners of the units were prosecuted to the full extent of the law, leaving many of the gangbangers in severe debt. Causing them to act hastily without thinking. The idiots had attacked the business and now lay six feet under.

Naruko got to her unit, opened it and squealed with delight. In front of her stood a custom made Uzumaki Samurai armor. She packed it up and loaded it into her truck. Once done they drove down to Vespucci Beach. When they got there, Naruko was in for a surprise. She got out and was greeted by her elder sister Nichibotsu. Her wife was lounging on the beach with little Karan, while Nichibotsu stood tall in her own Samurai armor. Her masked face turned to her and Naruko nodded at the unspoken challenge. Naruko got into her armor. She was wearing a traditional galaxy blue samurai kimono, with the deep crimson Uzumaki Crest on her back. Her armor was a refinement of the feudal o-yoroi armor. Her Kabuto or helmet was a modified version of the Hoshi-suji style. Her maedate or crest was the Uzumaki Crest in form of the rising sun, encircled by nine fox tails. Her Hanbo or full face mask was designed in the likeness of a kitsune. The large shoulder pads of her armor proudly displayed the Uzumaki Crest. The back of her armor proudly displayed her name. Her armor was the same galaxy blue as her kimono. With her name, her family crest and the outer edges of the individual armor pieces were deep crimson.

Nichibotsu was wearing the same type of armor, except that her crest showed the Uzumaki Crest in the jaws of a fox. Next to her stood the Uzumaki Battle Standard in all of its intimidating glory. The two by five-foot flag stood six feet above the ground. The galaxy blue silk proudly displayed the Uzumaki Crest. To the side of a table lay an arsenal of weaponry. Naruko chose a one meter Katana, a sixty-centimeter wakizashi and strapped them to her left hip. On her right, she strapped a Tanto. After that, she grabbed a quiver of arrows and a Long Bow. And finally, she grabbed a Naginata.

Nichibotsu already had her equipment, a Naginata, Long Bow, a Katana and a Tanto. She stood with her back to the south, Naginata in hand. Naruko took her place in the north. At this point, many of the beachgoers had noticed the unusual ongoing on the sand and started to gather around the two warriors. Just then a handful of dinghies landed on the beach. Onto the sand stepped Queen Uzumaki Kushina, King Uzumaki Namikaze with an entourage of four ANBU each. Both wore samurai armor, with the same color spectrum as their daughter, with the exception of the wearing of a personal back-mounted standard. Next stepped onto the sand a large man in a fine silk kimono. The brown kimono was made of fine silk, the wear signifying him as the head of the Civilian Council, which consisted of the twenty heads of the guilds. After him, came a ferocious looking woman. Her body along brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. She wore the same style of armor as the Uzumaki heads. Though her color spectrum differed from them. She still bore the deep crimson crest of the Uzumaki on her shoulders, but underneath that stood her own clans crest, a bright red stylization of two inward curved canines and a nose. The main color of the armor was wood brown, while the stylizations were in the same red as the clan crest. This was the head of the Clan Council, which consisted of the twenty clans, the kingdom had. After that, stepped out a man in a white kimono, the golden stylizations depicted the horned face of a demon on his back. The man was shaved bald and covered in Kanji tattoos. He wore a white mask, in the same style as the one depicted on his back. Through the eyeholes, it could be seen that he was wearing a piece of cloth over his eyes, letting no one see them. Most disturbing, however, was the fact that he was carrying a two-meter broadsword with a full circle in the blade near its base, and a half circle near the top at the back edge of the blades. The shaft of the huge blade was half a meter long. The huge weapon was strapped to his back by a large leather strap. The last dinghy carried a film crew.

Naruko and Nichibotsu, both simultaneously rammed their Naginata into the sand and turned to the King and Queen, they bowed, putting their right fist into the sand. Ten seconds later they stood and walked to them.

"Mother, Father, Ichigawa-dono, Inuzuka-dono, Shi-sama, it is an honor to see you again after such a long time," Naruko said, eyeing the cameras.

"Yes, it is good to see you again too, Naru-chan," Kushina said, speaking a slow, but decisive English.

"What brings you to my new home, with a Carrier none the less. And two witnesses of the councils. What brings us this honor?" she said, nodding her head deeply to the mask-wearing man.

"We have been approached by a man from a place called the BBC, he wants to make a documentary film about our homeland and its people. He says it is to further the understanding of our way of life and the knowledge of the world. He says it would open us up to tourism."

"It seems to be of advantage, while our treasury is full, and our people are thriving, it is to our advantage to allow outsiders into our borders, however we must make it clear that they are to abide by our laws and customs, so they do not feel they can act however they wish."

"Yes, but we are here because these people want to see a ceremonial battle, and who better to show off our might, than the heirs to the throne."

Naruko nodded, that explained everything. Normally, battles such as these, were held as a form of execution, or as a way to keep the population stable. Those who had grown old and had passed on their knowledge and skills, they could either sacrifice themselves to the Gods or teach one final lesson in a match to the elder's death. These battles were overseen by a Carrier of Death, or Shi no Hakobi-te.

These twenty men and women all wielded a replica of Kubikiribocho, the same blade Zabuza used to wield. They were in essence priests of life and death, present in person or by one of their ten acolytes to all births and funerals in the kingdom. In events where death was a possibility they were also present, such events being executions, an elder's last teaching, honor battle's, trials and of course wars.

"So we want you, Nichibotsu, to be the guide in Uzu and you Naruko, are to answer any questions regarding our ways in regards to the problems of this civilized world," Minato said.

"Now, Shi-sama, begin the ceremony. Shikiten o hajimeru."

The Carrier of Death nodded and took out a Tanto, walking first to Nichibotsu and cut into her arm, careful not to hit the blood vessels. Then he took a piece of parchment and wrote down a few characters in the Uzumaki tongue. Then he did the same to Naruko and then to himself. The ANBU marked a twenty by twenty-foot square and another four-foot larger. The two cameras of the team had set up at the two corners closest to the ocean. Naruko and Nichibotsu were given a red and a blue sash, which they tied around their lower right leg.

"Kore wa, Uzumaki ōkoku no dai ichi sōzokujin to dai ni sōzokujin no ma no gishiki no tatakaidesu. Anata wa hassha-tai o nozoite anata ga eranda buki wa anata ni yurusa rete imasu. Kyōgi-sha no 1-ri ga nokkuauto sa reta baai, matawa haiboku o mitome rareta baai, sentō wa shūryō suru. (This is a ceremonial battle, between the first and second heir of the Uzumaki Kingdom. You are allowed to you any weapons you choose with the exception of projectiles. The battle will end when one of the contestants is knocked out or concedes defeat.)," his voice bellowed over the area, taking the bows and quivers of both warriors.

"Watashi wa sentō o owara seru kenri ga arimasu. Anata wa furusato no mirainanode, Watashi wa anata ga sonoyōni tatakau koto o kitai shite imasu. Sā, tatakai no junbi o shite kudasai. (I have the right to end the battle at any time I see fit. You are the future of our homeland, so I expect you to fight as such. Now, ready yourselves for battle.)"

The large zanbatou blade now stood in the air, lifted by one arm.

"Hajime! (Begin!)"

The blade fell and both Naruko and Nichibotsu took up their Naginata. Calmly they walked up to each other and crossed the shafts. Then the battle began. Nichi swung at Naru's head, only to be blocked. Naru swung the shaft upwards forcing Nichi to take a step back. Naru capitalized on the retreat and followed up with another jab, followed by a spinning thrust with the Naginata's blade. Nichi spun around the thrust and jabbed with the butt of the shaft at the back of her sister. Naru rolled away and thrust at her sister with the blade. She started to swipe and thrust with the bladed end of her weapon. Nichi was dodging swiftly, despite the weight of her armor. The tow exchanged blow after blow dodging and deflecting the other's strikes. A swipe to the head, followed by a half step forwards. Stab at the head with the shaft. Spin and swipe at the waist with the blae. Reverse the blade and swipe back. A full step back, dodging the counter. Step forward into the defense, sideways strike to the hand, force the weapon overhead, a straight kick to the stomach and a powerful lift with the Naginata, disarmed Naru's opponent. Naru caught the Naginata in her free hand and slowly retreated to the edge of the marked area and stuck both into the sand out of bounds. Everyone watching was applauding the two. While her younger sister was taking away her Naginata, Nichibotsu unsheathed her one and a half meter Odachi, which she held in both hands, the blade parallel to the ground, the tip pointing at Naru's face. Naruko pulled her Katana and her Wakizashi from their sheaths and calmly walked to Nichi. The moment she was in range, Nich struck, Naru dodge to the right her Katana swinging broadly towards her opponent's side while stabbing at her head with the Wakizashi. Nichi dodged to the side and struck. Strike after strike, the two traded blows, dodging or blocking the other's strike. After a few minutes, Nichi's sword was caught by Naru's two blades. Naru kicked her into the sides, forcing her to let go of her blade. Naruko dashed forwards and put the tip of her Katana under her sister's chin.

Nichibotsu lifted her hands in surrender and Naruko sheathed her blades. Thr crowd applauded and after a few minutes dispersed. The documentary team was reviewing the footage. Apparently, it was very promising. They requested footage of armoring up and the two were happy to oblige. After answering dozens of questions, Naruko was able to leave the beach with Natalia, as Zoey was invited to travel back to Whirlpool with the king and queen. Natalia and Naruko arrived back at the house and went to bed.

Naruko cursed when she woke the next morning, out of a kick by her instincts. She rolled to the side, falling to the ground. She reached under the bed and pulled out a .50 cal revolver. Rolling further to the side, she dodged a stomp on her head. She pushed against the wall at her head, pushing her away from the tight got up and blocked a kick to her face. Returning the kick with all her force, she pushed her assailant onto her bed. Naruko cocked back the hammer of the revolver and aimed.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself, or I'll shoot…" she said calmly.

The assailant was clad in black and had his face covered by a hockey mask. He didn't move. Naruko shot the man between the legs, castrating him effectively. The man howled out in pain.

"I said I'd shoot you, not kill you. Now, who sent you?"

Silence, another shot rang out and a scream echoed through the house. Naruko walked up to him and took the revolver's barrel in her hand.

"Who, do, you, serve?" she asked, every word accentuated with a hit of the revolvers grip, breaking a bone with each contact.

"G… Garcia, C… Cartel…" he groaned.

One headshot later, Naruko called up the coroner and a cleanup crew. It didn't take long and Naruko was relieved to know that Natalia had spent the morning in the pool. Just as the cleanup crew finished, Kurama arrived.

"What happened, Naru-chan?" she asked.

"The Garcia Cartel sent an assassin."

Kurama nodded. After having some food, Natalia and Kurama left. Sighing Naruko picked up her phone and dialed.

"Yeah?" came the male voice.

"Agent Calligan, we need to talk," she said coldly.

 **A/N:**

 **I apologize to my Japanese audience, I know there are a few, but Google Translate is the best I can do. If there are too many mistakes, feel free to send me a translation, and I'll change it.**

 **Hope you liked it, next chapter is out by Monday.**


End file.
